Begin
by cadytheneko
Summary: Second book to Everything Is Not What It Seems. Summary is in first chapter. This will be rated T until further notice. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Begin

I do NOT own any of the characters in this book. This is the second book to Everything Is Not What It Seems. Please read that one before you read this if you haven't already. All rights reserved for Kubo-Sensei. Thank you for making one of the best sports anime ever. 😊

The title 'Begin' is a title to a song sung by Jungkook. One of the lead vocalists of BTS. If you haven't heard it, I suggest you listen to it. It is a really good song, and the lyrics when put into English or your preferred language, is so beautiful.

This book will be rated T until further notice. This is focused mainly on the emotional stability of some characters, there mentality and all that jazz. Though, if I do end up deciding to put a scene that requires for it to be rated M, I will change the setting into M instead of a T. Just pay attention to the setting and my authors notes in the beginning and ending of each chapter.

Recap of what happened in the first book: Yuri Katsuki was in an abusive relationship with his then fiancé Victor Nikiforov, after realizing that the relationship he and Victor had he decided to run away, with the help of his best friend, Phichit Chaulnont and Yuri Plisteski. He won gold in the next Grand Prix with the help of Phichit and his, now again, coach Celestino. After the Grand Prix, at the banquet, Victor got drunk off of champagne and attacked Yuri; in front of reporters, skaters and their coaches, and Phichit; who then attacked Victor his self after seeing his best friend go down. Yuri manages to bring his best friend from the red haze before Phichit killed him, they were sent back to Japan. And from there, Victor was charged with many accounts of abuse. Victor never charged Phichit for almost killing him though. Now, Yuri and Phichit live in the onsen and are about to start training again for the next season.

Pairs: Phichit X Yuri (and later on in this story) Otabek X Yurio

Summary: After having gone through everything the universe threw at him he was getting better. Better to maybe… Start another relationship? Yuri Katsuki's best friend is about to give him the live time of surprises but will Yuri accept the question? Will he be able to truly love someone, or has Victor permanently scarred the boys heart?

Chapter one

Third POV:

Yuri Katsuki had finally gotten the freedom he wanted when he was trapped, being held down by his now ex fiancé. The Asian man was happier being back in Japan with his family and his best friend. The Japanese and Thai men were both practicing at the rink when Mari had come by. "Yuri! Come to dinner with me and the girls. I'd promised them I'd make you come eat with us", she said as the triplets bounced and flounced around like puppies. Yuri laughed softly and said, "Let's get back to the onsen, so I can shower first". She only nodded and after a quick see you later to Phichit he was off to the Inn with Mari and the girls.

After the shower, he was off again, to the restaurant of Mari's choosing. Mari chose a simple hot-pot restaurant and while they were getting a table, the girls needed to use the bathroom. Yuri nodded for Mari to take them while he gets the table. She nodded and was off with the girls in their quest for the bathroom. After a few minutes Mari found him at a booth just as a waiter walked over in search of the type of drinks they all wanted. Mari said some Jasmin tea was fine, while the girls said some apple juice. Yuri just said some water and the waiter was off to get the drinks.

"So, girls, why did you want us to eat together, we always eat at the onsen together." Yuri said softly to the girls who said they just missed him and wanted him to be happy, all in unison, at the same time. After there drinks had come and the hot pot with bowls and chopsticks they all began to eat and happily chat and laugh with each other. Yuri hadn't thought of Victor since they finished the trial that put him in prison in Russia for many, many years. And for that, he and everyone else was glad for. Glad, that Yuri was doing better. Glad, that Yuri had done the right thing and got help.

The ebony haired man has therapy sessions one time a week, and he takes some medications. For his insomnia, that he's had since he was young. His anxiety that has only just slightly worsened, along with one for his PTSD. Sadly, he still jumps when someone touches him without his knowing, it breaks his mothers heart to see this. Poor Hiroko had cried herself to sleep some nights thinking of how much Victor has hurt her youngest child. She had sat Yuri down and talked to him and he assured her that he's doing better, that he is getting better, day by day. She had only smiled and kissed his head before standing up her self and going back to kitchen to cook for everyone and the guests in the Inn.

After having finished Lunch, Mari and Yuri safely took the three tired girls back to Yuuko at Yuuko's home. Yuuko thanked them for bringing them home safe and quietly shut the door then put the girls to bed. Mari and Yuri started walking back to the Inn as the sky slowly descended into a soft darkness, the street lights all coming on one by one lighting up the streets and sidewalks like Christmas lights. A loud hissing then a bang came from an alley they walked passed and Yuri jumped slightly at the noise his head turning so fast you'd think he'd gotten dizzy from it.

"Just some cats fighting I'm sure", Mari said softly and put her arm around her little brother's shoulders. He only nodded and said, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine, thanks". She looked at him for a few seconds but slowly nodded and they arrived at the onsen 15 minutes later. Before Yuri could even walk two steps into the home Phichit had grabbed his hand and drug him away again. "Ph-Phichit? What are you doing, I'm tired?" He complained as Phichit pouted but said, "I want to show you something at the rink!" "And it can't wait until tomorrow?" Yuri groaned out tiredly; Phichit shook his head, you'd think he'd lose it with how fast he shook it.

Sighing with resignation, Yuri allowed himself to be dragged to the rink but then said, "The rink won't be open, Yuuko isn't there, she's at home with the girls". "She let me borrow the key", Phichit said as he ran up the steps dragging Yuri with him to the front door of the rink. Yuri sighed as Phichit unlocked the door and pulled him inside and turning on the rink lights. Phichit had already put his skates on connecting his iPod to the speakers and skated out to the middle of the rink. "Yuri, press play", he yelled out, he couldn't contain his smile.

Yuri giggled softly and pressed play; Demi Lovato's smooth voice came in through the speakers creating shivers all over Yuri's body. The beautiful and well thought out lyrics of Give Your Heart a Break rang through his ears as Phichit skated a beautiful made routine. Phichit's strengths were his spins and step sequence. It was absolutely amazing to Yuri's eyes, watching his best friend skate to one of his favorite songs. When Yuri noticed the meaning his eyes has widened considerably just as the last note of the song ended and Phichit finished the routine, his arms stretched out in front of him, almost like he is welcoming Yuri into a nice hug.

Yuri just stared at Phichit, unbelieving of what Phichit was telling him exactly. "Yuri, I know it's probably quick, but I just wanted to let you know that I love you and I hope maybe you can accept my feelings and maybe one day embrace them", Phichit said skating over to him sweat coming down his forehead and face as he panted heavily from the excursion of skating so emotionally and passionately.

 _He proclaimed his love for you, say something!_ But what could he say!? Phichit is his best friend, they've been best friends since college!

 _Maybe we should give him a try, after all he's never hurt us like HE did._ He shivered involuntarily at the remembrance of Victor.

"Yuri? Are you okay?" Phichit said reaching his hand softly toward him but a scene flashed in front of his eyes and he saw a pale hand, HIS hand and Yuri whimpered and backed up. "Pl-Please don't hurt me! I-I'll do whatever you say Victor, please!" He involuntarily stuttered out waving his hands in front of his face. "Yuri, no, it's me, Phichit", He blinked away the vision looking back at Phichit who was now off the ice and slowly coming toward himself. "I-I'm sorry Phichit, I-I just remembered Victor, when you reached out to me, sorry", he looked down, ashamed of the way that he had acted.

"No, you don't have to be sorry at all, it's not your fault", Phichit sighed out sadly. "You're okay now, he's not going to be able to hurt you ever again okay", He continued after a minute and Yuri slowly nodded leaning into Phichit's embrace when the Thai man hugged him. "You don't have to give me an answer right now, take as long as you need to think about it, let me know if you still need more time to recover. I'll wait for you, for as long as you need me too", Phichit said softly into the Japanese man's dark locks. Yuri only nodded into Phichit's chest.

~Back at the onsen~

Phichit POV:

Maybe it was a bit too early to tell Yuri my feelings, it was only 4 months after the trial, he still jumped at almost every unanticipated noise. He whimpered when he was touched, and he wasn't prepared for it. And just now, he had a scene of Victor flash before his eyes when I reached to touch him. I'm sure it'll be a while until he's even remotely ready to think about dating again, yet again, he was always the one to dwell heavily on the past and over think a lot of things. I sighed to my self as I washed my self up quickly in the shower then finished up and dressed.

I arrived at Yuri's room, where I basically live with him. He'll have bad nightmares and sometimes the nightmares are so vivid he has trouble waking his self-up, so I have to help him. There have been times where Yuri would slip into this sort of submissive state any time someone would raise their voice just a little bit. It happened a lot with Yuuko when she had to scold the triplets. I noticed Yuri had jumped his head dipping low as he sat on a bench in the ice rink.

It has also happened more than enough with Minako-Sensei, she had once yelled at him like usual with his weight, because he knows she's just playing around to an extent. But the moment her voice raised just an octave higher he was whimpering and shaking, his head lower and he whispered apologies toward her over and over again. Hiroko was almost livid with Minako's choice of handling the situation, she demanded that Minako go straighten up in the other room while she and I had calmed Yuri down, assuring and reassuring him that he didn't have to be sorry to Minako at all, there was no reason to.

Slowly he had calmed down, and slowly Minako had learned not to yell at or near Yuri anymore. I had slowly opened his bed room door and he was just on his laptop, his headphones in, he looked to be going over some music edits. He always did have a pretty good knack for editing music, making it sound more techno, though he never shows his music, just edits it and saves it to his laptop. I had asked him about one, one time and he just said, that he'd rather focus on skating.

I flopped onto his bed as he swept his fingers throughout his keyboard; I decided to look through my social media and found some photos posted from Yurio, Mila, and Yuuko. Yuuko had two photos posted, one was of just her girls sleeping in their individual beds, and the other one was of her and her husband, her caption for the first one was 'My little angels'. The caption for the second was, 'Finally relaxing as my little devils are sleeping'.

She could be very hypocritical sometimes but we all knew she loved her girls. Mila had posted a picture of her and Georgi on the ice rink back in Russia. Yurio had posted a photo of Otabek as he bent down to tie his skates. He only had two thumbs up emoji's for his caption but we all knew how he was feeling for the Prince of Kazakhstan. He just won't admit it yet.

Yuri POV:

What the hell was I supposed to think? My best friend wanted a relationship with me? Why? Who was I to him? I was confused as I stared up into the ceiling above my bed. I wasn't perfect, I took medications for many reasons, I flinch and whimper at the slightest unintentional noise or touch. I cry when yelled at, and I'm just an average man. Why would he want me?

I rolled to my side to see Phichit already sleep on the bed, as it was so late. Of course, I was just not tired. My mind filled with many thoughts and images. Suddenly my mind filled with the time that Phichit screamed at me, back in Russia before the competitions. I shuddered slightly at the memory.

 _What if he starts hurting you like HE did?_ Yeah, now my mind decides to start speaking to me.

No, there's no way. Phichit wouldn't hurt me. He's my best friend.

 _Is that all he is to you? A best friend?_ I paused at that.

Was he only my best friend? I looked at Phichit's sleeping face, he was a beautiful man, tanned-skin, long eye lashes, natural big lips. His skin was soft too. But, just because I saw him as a good looking man, doesn't mean I like him, right?

 _True, you have a point there. But, what about the times he's always held you during an anxiety attack, or when going through a depressive episode. When he talked you down from the attack or the episode. He helped you when Victor was still hurting you, controlling you. He held you during the trial, he wiped your eyes with tissues when you began to cry as they sentenced him._

It was right, Phichit was always there for me, always there to talk me down from my anxiety attacks. Phichit was there when I needed help getting away from Victor, and he was there when I decided to press charges on Victor. And, he's still here, holding me after a bad nightmare, holding me when my anxiety gets the best of me. Being patient with me, as I go through this. Have I ever told him how much I thank him, and how much this means to me? Have I ever told him how much I appreciate his friendship with me?

I don't think I have. Maybe I need to do this, he risked so much just to help me, especially when he beat up Victor at the banquet last skating season. Victor was pretty tore up after Phichit tackled him, he had two black eyes, a bruised cheek bone, a bloody nose. He also had a moderate concussion due to his head banging onto the banquet floor as Phichit let out a flurry of punches to his face.

So due to the injuries we had to wait a bit for him to be better to do the trial. I blinked from my thoughts as Phichit made a small noise and his eyes slowly opened. "What's wrong? Can't sleep?" He asked, his voice slurred a bit from sleep. I nodded at his second question and looked down to the bed as he pulled me into his arms, laying my head on his chest, shifting our positions so he was laying on his back. I laid half way on him; my head and my right hand were on his chest as my lower half of my body was lying beside his body.

"Want to talk about anything?" He said as he ran his hand down my back and I bit my lip and said, honestly, "Thinking about Victor". "Do you still miss him?" He asked, never once seizing the movement with his hand. "Sometimes I do still miss him, but then I remember what he's done to me and I get scared again. I know he can't get to me, but I'm still afraid he will. That someday, somehow he'll barge through the onsen doors and come for me again." I gripped his pajama shirt tightly.

"Is there any way that I could help you with that feeling?" He wrapped his other arm around my shoulders then ran those fingers through my ebony hair. What could he do? This was my mind, not some external wound that could be fixed easily. "Hold me?" It was more of a question than a statement and he chuckled softly into my hair. "Of course, just try and sleep okay?" He fixed the blanket to cover us both and I nodded to him, closing my eyes after a few moments. I heard his breathing slowly become soft and even underneath my ear. His heart beating lightly but fast, indicating a healthy heart. His heart and breathing were soothing, and I fell to sleep in no time.

~Morning; still in onsen~

Yuri POV:

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs and I smiled softly to my self. This smell always brought back memories of when I was a child, maybe 4 or 5 years of age and my mother would gently wake me up. She would whisper quietly into my ear as she had reached over to reach my glasses on my in table to put on my face. Me being as stubborn as my mother, I would groan at her and roll over, away from her face. She would giggle and tell me a trick to get me up, for some reason I always believed her, no matter what the trick was.

Sometimes she would tell me that she had made pork cutlet bowls for she and I, and I was up in a heartbeat reaching for my glasses as well. And when I would put them on she'd be laughing like there was no tomorrow. I pouted at her but started laughing along with her. She's the best mom in the world.

After yawning a bit, I opened my eyes to find that Phichit was still asleep, my head was still on his chest. I could hear his heart beat and his soothing, natural breathing. Slowly I lifted my self up and reached over and grabbed my glasses sliding them onto my nose. I stepped off my bed and went down to the kitchen to see my mom and dad cooking food and saw some guests already awake and enjoying some nice morning tea or coffee. "Morning son", I looked over and smiled at my mom as she gave me a cup of hot coffee. "Morning mama", I said softly and slowly drank the coffee taking small sips as not to burn myself.

But that's the one thing I hadn't changed from the court dates and trials, I haven't stopped calling my mother mama and at times would call my dad papa like I did when I was first learning to speak. "It's your day off of practice, right?" She was saying as she began making another cup of tea for the other quests and Mari, when she wakes up. I nodded to her running my fingers through my sleep ridden hair. "Just relax today okay, you don't even have to help us with the Inn today if you don't want to. How about have a day with the girls, you know they've been wanting a day with you." She smiled softly, and I chuckled.

"Mama, we had spent the day together with Phichit yesterday. I know they miss me, I'm sure they'll be fine", I replied and we both laughed softly as my father walked up passing me and handing out some eggs and bacon to the guests. "Phichit and I already had even made plans to go visit Tokyo again, he also wanted to visit Harajuku", I told her as I watched my father give breakfast to the guests. "Well you two eat first then go and explore okay", She said laughing softly while handing me two plates for Phichit and I. I laughed and nodded to her walking back to my room.

Phichit was up and looking through his phone as I walked in pushing my door open with my foot. "Breakfast", I said softly handing him his plate as he sat up in bed. I sat next to him on the floor and began eating as he said. "Can we go to Harajuku before we go to Tokyo or is that on the way?" I laughed softly as I put a fork full of egg in my mouth. "Harajuku is in Shibuya, Tokyo Phichit. Its small but its a cool and interesting place. Of course we can go and visit. Tokyo is about a days train ride from Hasetsu so we can pack up and rent a hotel room for the next night somewhere." I answered him smiling softly at his bright smile, showing all teeth.

* * *

Heyyyy guys, so this is the second book to Everything Is Not What It Seems, as if says in the beginning Authors Note this will be rated T for now unless something changes to make it move up to M. Also, I wanted to post this up sooner but I was really busy with work and hadn't been able to get to the library. It also wasn't helped that I had sprained my ankle pretty badly last week, it's still healing up after a week and a half.

Also, I know this isn't Fic related but I just wanted to say to those who enjoy or are a huge fan of KPop that BTS will be on Americas Got Talent next Wednesday, I think at 8 pm, but that is for the USA, I don't know what time it would be on for any other country or place you might be. I just I would let other KPoppers who are a huge fan of BTS like I am know, if they hadn't already known.

If you are a huge fan of BTS, who's your bias and who's your bias wrecker? My Bias is Suga and my bias wrecker is Jimin.

What's your favorite BTS song? Okay, I'm just babbling now sorry lol

Anyway, this is a small PSA for those who know someone is that someone who has been in an abusive relationship.

Please, if you or you know someone who is an abusive relationship, whether it be Physical, Sexual, Mental, or Emotional abuse, please help your self by getting away from that person, whether you're a female, a male, transgender, whatever and whoever you are, please get help and if you can't do it yourself, ask a someone for help. Preferably a loved one, a mother or a father, a sibling or even a close friend, and a police officer or even a doctor. I know it's not as easy as it sounds to leave someone but you can do it and you can get better. Just believe in your self and remember, "Keep Fighting".

I do NOT own Yuri On Ice, the characters, or the song depicted in this story. The anime and characters belong to Kubo Sensei and the song, "Give Your Heart A Break" belongs to Demi Lovato. All rights are reserved for those two.

If you want me to continue this please read and review. If you have any questions, please put them in a review or PM me. I will try and get to them as soon as I can, when I can.

If you have an requests for stories or scenes in a story, review or PM me the details. I might get to them right away but I will do my best.

I hope you liked this chapter. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, so chapter two is finally here.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yuri On Ice, or the characters, or any songs depicted in this story. All rights are reserved for there original owners.

This is a fictional story, none of this is real, and I do NOT condone the abusive relationship that will be mentioned in this story.

If you or you know anyone in this kind of relationship please free yourself, and if you need help, I can help you to the best of my ability.

Thank you to, NerdDepot for your explanation of directions and where Harajuku and Tokyo are. That really helped me. I updated the first chapters ending so that it was better written, and the new explanation was there. If you want to, any of my other readers, you can go back and reread the ending. Also, I want to thank you for the many ideas for Yuri and Phichit to do in Tokyo. I was going to look up on google and you did save me some time.

Also, chapters for this story and my rewrite of my Black Butler fic might become a bit slower as I am getting ready for a wisdom teeth extraction on the 13th of this month.

I hope you like this chapter and read and review and follow. 😊

Chapter Two: A fun… Romantic? Day in Tokyo

Yuri POV:

We were finally on the train that will take us to Tokyo, since It'll take about a day to get there, we've already called in at a hotel for us to stay that night, and the next day we'll go explore Tokyo like we did in Detroit on the weekends. Phichit of course was taking pictures out of the window of the train as I watched him with that big teeth showing smile of his. I could tell he was so excited for this, it's been too long since we've really enjoyed a day to our selves and went out exploring. I'm so glad he's my best…. I paused in thought.

Could I say best friend? I mean, that's what he's been for so long now. A best friend, someone who was always there no matter what. Someone who has always had my back, no questions asked. I watched as the sun shone brightly on his tanned skin as he took pictures in different angles mumbling things such as, "Oh come on, which angle?" And, "Oooh this is nice". Honestly, he would be a great photographer if he just had the right camera. I leaned against the back part of the bench and sighed out lightly.

~Time Skip (Because I'm sick and too lazy lol) ~

Phichit POV:

Finally, we were in Tokyo, heaving to our hotel to drop off our small over night bags. I'm sure my storage is almost filled up on my phone already with all the pictures I've taken. But oh well, the cons of not having an actual camera. I sighed to my self about that and looked over to Yuri. "Hey Yuri so where's our hotel?" I asked him as he pulled up google maps on his phone. "I'm putting in Urayasu Sun Hotel's address right now", He said while pushing his glasses slightly back up on his nose. "Alright, I've got it, let's go", He said smiling kindly and I nodded, and we began walking.

We stepped onto a bus to get to the hotel faster and as usual I took many more pictures and maybe I snuck a few pictures of Yuri staring out the buses window. I posted one on Instagram, in the picture his head leaning against the window with his left hand on his chin. He looked thoughtful, yet I couldn't help but think he is a very handsome man. I only put a kissy face and two hearts as the caption and posted it. He must have been in deep thought, I thought he would have noticed me taking his picture.

We arrived at the street of our hotel and stepped off the bus and started walking. "You doing okay Yuri? Not to anxious with all these other people around?" I asked him and smiled shyly back, "I'm okay, thanks for asking Phichit". Why is he so damn cute! I squealed to my self as we walked down the street looking at all the shops and restaurants and streets. We finally made it after 15 minutes and Yuri checked us in and we were putting our bags in the room when I told him my secret plan for us tonight.

"So, Yuri, what would you say if I had already planned a nice night for us? Let's say, in Tokyo Disneyland?" I said looking at him as his eyes went wide and dropped his room key onto the bed. I wanted to laugh so much, he looks like a deer in headlights, but I held myself back and waited for his answer.

Yuri POV:

Phichit just told me he had already planned for us to go to Tokyo Disney for the night. I haven't been since I was a kid. I blushed and said, "I-I'd say that would be amazing and it will be really fun. I haven't been since I was really young." He giggled slightly and said, "Well, in a couple hours we'll be going to Tokyo Disneyland". He replied as if he were selling something and it made me giggle slightly. I told him we should eat before we go and he said that he had already booked us a restaurant or two in the amusement park.

We decided to just chill in the hotel room for a bit watching some Japanese Drama shows or playing some music every now and then. I was laying side ways on the bed and Phichit was laying on his stomach his head at the foot of the bed where my feet were. He had his feet pointing toward the ceiling, swinging slightly every so often. He was on his phone but every so often he'd look up at the TV if something interesting was said. I watched him as he scrolled through his social media, Instagram to be specific. More than enough times, his phone would buzz and bing with a notification from Instagram or another social media such as Snapchat, FaceBook, and Twitter.

He's always been a social media freak and very popular on it too. His selfie game, as he would say, is way to strong and he gets thousands of likes because of it. I watched as his neck veins would strain just a tiny bit as he swallowed or turned his head. Leaning on his elbows on his stomach is a bit of an awkward position. The small little click click sound him typing on his phones keyboard was very soothing and I don't really know why. "Hey Yuri smile", I blinked and noticed he had his front facing camera on, he was trying to take another selfie. I sighed and chuckled lightly smiling a small bit while putting up a peace sign. The camera clicked indicating the picture was taken.

I shifted to be in the same position as my best friend and cringed, "Oh, that's such a horrible picture of me, please don't post it". Of course, I was too late, he had already put a caption and posted it. I leaned over to read the caption, 'Chilling with my best friend in Tokyo, going to Tokyo Disney Land in an hour.' Then he put many, many emojis. Smileys, laughing faces, crying laughing faces. A few hearts, and heart eye emojis. He even put the Japanese flag as an emoji as well. "It is not a horrible picture, you are a very handsome man Yuri. Stop beating your self up over something like that", He told me laying his phone down and I looked up at him.

Likes- 45,568

Comments:

Tiger_of_Russia: Hope you guys have fun while I'm stuck training! :(

YuukoAndTriplets: Tokyo Disney Land is so fun, have fun you two! Lord knows you deserve it! 😊

(This is Mila) FigureSkater_428: I wanna go! I wanna go!

(This is Georgi) Dramatic_Skater49: So lucky! I'm sure it's so fun!

(Let's see if you can guess who this one is XD) SmallChickenNugget: Omg, I haven't been there for so long! Have fun you two! Ride the Splash Mountain for me!

-See rest of 23,456 comments-

I blushed when I saw his big teeth showing smile and smiled a small bit myself.

"This is really already a great time Yuri, I miss when it was just us exploring and doing stupid stuff", He said to me and I laughed lightly and nodded, replying with, "Yeah, I miss it too. We had so much fun and it was funny when the principle or our teachers from college would scold us". He laughed and rolled onto his back putting his hands behind his head. "Yeah, it was funny, I remember, after being scolded, we would go back to our dorm room and just mock our teachers and do even more stupid crap as if we were little kids again", He laughed out.

I smiled hearing his bright and loud laugh. I rolled over onto my back as well my left hand moving to be placed under my head while my right hand was laid on my stomach. I stared up at the ceiling and remembered all the times Phichit and I would throw a small party in our dorm room just because or drink and do even more crazy crap for our birthdays while in Detroit.

Phichit POV:

Yuri hadn't replied so when I looked at him he was staring up at the ceiling with a smile on his face. He looks so beautiful and actually happy; I'm sure this is a great opportunity for him to get out and really forget about Victor and how he was treated by the Russian skater. I should've known something like that was going to happen, I shouldn't have let him leave with Victor to Russia. Honestly, I'm probably a bad best friend. I let him be hurt, I let someone who was supposed to love him entirely hurt him so much.

I sighed to my self my thoughts replaying images of seeing bruises on my best friends skin and face. Seeing his inflamed knee after Victor had kicked it out of it's place. Watching as Yuri cried almost every night after Victor was sentenced and placed in prison. Pulling him out of his vivid nightmares of Victor attacking him over and over again. Watching as he cringed back or jumped when someone reached out to touch him and he hadn't been prepared for it. Watching as he would bow his head in submission when or if someone would yell at him or tower over him.

If only I had known before hand, I could have stopped this from ever happening, I could have stopped the PTSD. Could have stopped the night terrors, the tears, the frightened look whenever he heard a loud bang or sound. If only.

"Phichit, are you okay?" I blinked out of my reverie and turned to him. "Y-Yeah, I'm alright", I answered him and smiled. "Liar", He said and sat up on the bed poking my cheek. "You stutter when you're lying", He said and chuckled. I chuckled sitting up and said, "Yuri, I swear, I'm okay. Just thinking about what I have planned for us when we get to Disney Land". His eyes lit up and he smiled even more nodding happily. "Wanna go to Tokyo Tower before we get to Disney Land?" He said.

I've never been to Tokyo Tower! That would be so cool! I nodded enthusiastically and jumped off the bed grabbed my jacket and room key and wallet. He laughed loudly his eyes closed and his head thrown back slightly. Damn, the sound of his laugh is music to my ears. I smiled and watched as he stepped off the bed and bent down to put his shoes on then realized I should probably put my shoes on too. I set my belongings down and bent over to put my shoes on as well.

After a few minutes we left the hotel and bought a bus ticket and stepped onto a bus that would take us to Tokyo Tower.

~Time Skip; At Tokyo Tower~

Yuri POV:

We arrived at Tokyo Tower in twenty minutes. It a few minutes to get to the top and the moment we were at the top Phichit took more than enough pictures. Of course, I indulged him, letting him. This is his first time at Tokyo Tower. We took a few pictures together and he posted them on Instagram. I smiled and watched he took so many selfies and pictures of the view. It is a very beautiful view. I decided to take a picture of the view as well posting it to my own Instagram. I just put a few hearts as the caption and posted it.

Likes: 4,578

Comments:

Tiger_of_Russia: *Thumbs up emoticons*

Minako345: Very nice view

FigureSkater_428: Sooooooo pretty!

Dramatic_Skater49: Beautiful. Art painted from the sky.

(I'm sure you might be able to guess this one too. Just leave your guesses in the reviews please) SexyBeast389: Sexy 😉

SmallChickenNugget: Tokyo tower!? So nice!

-See other 2,356 comments-

I sneakily took a picture of Phichit as he was focused solely on taking hundreds of pictures. My caption for this one, probably a little cheesy, was, 'So happy to be with my best friend. We're at Tokyo Tower! It's his first time, I thought he'd like it. I'm so glad to have him in my life, we've went through so much together and have always been there for each other'. I put a few heart smiley emoji's and posted it.

Likes: 5,789

Comments:

GuineaPigMaster: Great picture of me, thanks Yuri! 😊

Tiger_of_Russia: Ewwww what is that blob in front of the view *Thumbs down emoticon*

Hiroko_and_Toshiya: Beautiful view son and very nice picture of GuineaPigMaster

FigureSkater_428: *Heart Emoticon*

Dramatic_Skater49: Do I smell new love in the air!?

JJKingAndFiance: Nice! *Thumbs up emoticons*

SexyBeast389: What a beautiful work of art… Oh and the sky is nice too XD  
Reply to SexyBeast389:  
GuineaPigMaster: Thank you! :D I try!

-See other 3,579 comments-

The bright lights were shining on Phichit's skin, his beautiful caramel colored skin. His black hair bouncing as he shifted in many positions to take pictures. His bright smile as he caught a great one; I smiled and just watched him.

 _You know you love him, more than a best friend. Don't lie to yourself._

Dammit, why now? Why does that voice have to be here now? But, it has to be wrong right? He's my best friend, has been my best friend for years now. Sighing, I decided to just ignore it for now and focus on this night with Phichit.

"Yuri this is amazing", I looked at my best friend and smiled at him. "I knew you'd like it", I said to him and leaned slightly onto the railing as he hugged me, and we just looked out past the view. We spent a good twenty five minutes at Tokyo Tower before leaving and heading towards a bus to go to Tokyo Disney. Phichit was so ready for it and I had to agree.

It took us half an hour to get to the amusement park by bus. He forced me to let him pay for the tickets and we were inside.

Phichit POV:

Yuri's face had lit up with the thousands of lights all over the place twinkling and sparkling. He had a big smile on his face, one that showed his pearly whites. His eyes crinkled slightly to look like small crescent shapes. It was too cute, so I snuck a quick picture and immediately posted onto Instagram. (Quick A/N: Do you guys realize how hard it is to play music to help concentrate on writing, but you play BTS and you just can't help but sing along poorly and dance to the beat. XD) My caption is a bit different than how my captions have been all night. 'His face is so beautiful right now! We just passed the gates into Disney Land. I haven't seen a smile this big on his face, I think this will really help him' Then I added a few heart emojis, heart eye emojis, the Disney land emoji as well.

Likes: 67,342

Comments:

Tiger_of_Russia: Ughhh Barf! *Throwing up emoticon* Don't be romantically disgusting!

Minako345: I hope you guys have the greatest night of your lives! Ride the big coasters for me!

YuukoAndTriplets: It's been so long since I've seen that smile too, this will be great for him.

Dramatic_Skater49: I still smell a new love coming! *Heart Emoticon*

SexyBeast389: His smile is breathtaking!  
Reply to SexyBeast389:  
Katsuki_Yuri: Stahhhhppp

SmallChickenNugget: Have fun in Disney Land! Wish I could be there!

Mari_4231: We all miss that smile! Keep that smile on his face GuineaPigMaster

Hiroko_and_Toshiya: Thank you for putting that smile on his face again! Keep it up GuineaPigMaster!

-See other 70,000 comments-

Sadly, I had to break up his moment to tell him that we had a reservation for a restaurant in the park. "Oh, what restaurant?" He asked, and I smiled and replied, "It's called Blue Bayou Restaurant. I thought we'd eat dinner then go and play some games. There's also going to be a parade a little later as well that we could watch". He smiled more and nodded, and we walked off to the restaurant. It was amazing to see him so happy and looking around at the many different rides, whether their big roller coasters or kiddie rides.

It took a bit, but we eventually arrived at the restaurant and I told the waitress I had a reservation for Katsuki. I had them put it in Yuri's name just because my name was a little hard for them to say and spell. She smiled sweetly and lead us to our table. It was placed in a nice little cozy corner, a booth seat. We both sat down, and she spoke, kindly in Japanese, "What type of drinks would you like?"

"I'll have Jasmine Tea", Yuri replied back, his Japanese smooth and natural. It was honestly very aesthetic, and I don't really know why. I looked at the waitress noticing she was waiting for my answer and answered also in Japanese, "Some water is fine, thank you". She nodded and bowed then left us to retrieve our drinks after leaving us menu's. "She was definitely checking you out Phichit", Yuri suddenly said, and I almost chocked on air. He laughed and said, "Sorry, but it's true, she was basically eye fucking you".

Yuri can act and pretend he's really shy but really, when he's really comfortable he's way to bold for damns sake. My cheeks reddened, and he laughed more, "Too bad we both know I'm not interested in her, or any girl". I replied to him and smirked and said, "Yes, too bad, she's a very pretty woman". I rolled my eyes at him and looked at the menu realizing that of course it's all written in Japanese, I was still not very good at written Japanese, so I changed the topic and had Yuri help me.

After a minute or two our waitress came back and set our water and tea down then said, "I am very sorry I forgot to introduce my self as your waitress for tonight. I am Risa (Pronounced REE-sah) have you decided on what you are eating, I'll be glad to take your order now". I watched as Yuri smiled kindly at her and said, "Oh that is okay, it's late in the night I'm sure you're tired." (Always be kind to your waiter or waitress) She smiled shyly and said, "Oh thank you, I am tired but it's alright. It's work." He nodded and pointed to me and I nodded and quickly ordered what I wanted, and he ordered what he wanted.

(I did look up information about Tokyo Disney Land and what places and rides and games and all that is in it. I specifically looked up restaurants as well, I couldn't find exactly what the Blue Bayou had as food, so I hope you'll forgive me for not specifying what type of Japanese food.)

She bowed and said the food would be out in a certain amount of time then left our table. "She was still checking you out", He said and sipped at his tea looking out the window we were sitting next to. I glared at him but couldn't help and smile, it felt good to see him like this. I sipped at my water as I watched him look at the lights and rides out the window. I can't believe this is the man I really truly love, I hope he can accept my love and accept me, when he's ready.

Ten minutes had passed, and our food arrived and was placed down in front of us with chop sticks and forks and spoons in case we didn't want to use the chop sticks. Yuri thanked Risa and she smiled bowing to both of us and leaving after saying she's here if we need anything to just call out for her. We began eating, I used the forks and spoons just because I'm still not that good with chop sticks even though Yuri has attempted to teach more than enough times. He, of course, professionally began eating with them. Midway through our meal he said, "After this, let's ride Big Thunder Mountain".

He wanted to ride a big roller coaster right after eating!? "Yuri, let's let our food settle and digest before we go on a big ride", I tried to reason with him, but really I've never been a big fan of roller coasters. He smirked laying his chop sticks down and said, "Aww, are you chicken Phichit. When I was in grade school, I rode all these big roller coasters". This man! I blushed and said, "No, it's just recommended to not ride roller coasters right after eating". It was true, some people would throw up right after eating and going on a roller coaster.

He chuckled and said, "Nope, we're going on the roller coaster", He began eating again and I sighed knowing I wasn't getting out of this. We finished eating after a few minutes and he made me let him pay for the meal since I paid for the tickets. We bowed and said thanks to Risa then left the restaurant he grabbed my wrist pulling me toward Big Thunder Mountain. Sadly, it wasn't a big line and in just a few minutes we were on the coaster, in the front seat, because he decided he wants to torture me.

"Now, remember, when going down the hill, smile for the camera!" He said the coaster began elevating up the hill. I was honestly shaking; the hill was pretty big. I looked toward Yuri who was already putting his hands up with a huge smile on his face. He looked over to me and saw my terrified face and grabbed my hand that was basically white on the protection bar against my stomach. "You're okay Phichit, I'm right here", He said and soon we were at the top.

"Here we go! Smile Phichit!" He screamed and down the hill we went. I'm sure my screams were the loudest of them all as I gave the protection bar a death grip. I slowly looked at Yuri and saw his hands up his eyes closed as he laughed and screamed in excitement. He must have ridden this so many times as a child and yet he still finds it so fun. He opened his eyes and looked at me and screamed, "Phichit, it's okay, you're okay!" I blinked still screaming out of terror until I noticed that this was actually pretty fun, and I smiled slowly letting my hands off the protection bar.

Yuri's and I's hands were high up in the air as we went down another hill screaming happily at the tops of our lungs and somehow our left and right hands had entwined our fingers together sometime during the ride but we both hadn't cared. We were having a lot fun, so much! And, all too soon, the ride ended. We stepped off the coaster, still hand and in hand as we jogged to the exit gate and laughed our heads off when we got to the picture booth. We looked at our picture, I blushed, embarrassed with my self while Yuri was basically rolling on the floor with laughter. My eyes were as wide as saucers, my hair basically had a mind of it's own, my biceps were showing it's muscle with how tight I was holding the protection bar (Or safety bar).

Yuri had taken his glasses off, so they hadn't flown off, they were in his left hand tightly as they were in the air, he had a big smile on his face, his face was turned to me, he was most likely laughing at my terrified face. Yuri quickly bought the photo as two keychains for both of us. We quickly attached them to our key sets and we were off to another ride. This time I wanted revenge on Yuri and decided to force him to ride Tower of Terror with me. I remember a story his mama told me about rides like this one time and now he just never rides it again.

He had his glasses off again as he anxiously got strapped in safely by the ride worker. "Sir, would you like me to hold your glasses for you?" The worker said politely, and Yuri replied with, "O-Oh sure, thank you very much". He handed over his glasses and the worker put them in his front shirt pocket then fastened me safely into the seat. I looked at Yuri and said, "Revenge". He sighed but anxiously bit his lip, his knuckles were basically white holding onto the small metal bars that were attached to the chest safety thing. (If you are familiar with Drop Zone, The Banshee, and Invertigo from Kings Island, you should know the type of chest safety things I'm talking about. I'm not sure exactly what they are called)

I hated making my best friend so anxious like this, but this was revenge for forcing me on the roller coaster. (Also, this ride is similar to Drop Zone from Kings Island) After the other people were strapped in safely the ride began to slowly rise up to the top. "Phichit, why do you have to do this to me. I'm sure my mother has told you the story, right?" Yuri began, his face shaky as he gripped the handle bars tighter. "Yes, she has, this is revenge for the roller coaster", I told him and soon we were at the top.

We just sat there for probably a minute then suddenly we dropped and all I could here were Yuri's screams, as if he were being murdered. I reached over and grabbed his hand squeezing it just as we reached back to the ground. After the ride came to a complete stop were unstrapped and I helped Yuri to the exit after retrieving his glasses. "You're okay", I said, holding in my laughter as best as I could. He glared at me but slowly caught his breathe and I couldn't hold it anymore.

I just burst into laughter and said, "I swear, you're screams were the loudest ones there". "Yeah well, yours was too on the roller coaster, asshole", he replied back as we began walking through the amusement park blindly. "Okay, okay you got me there", I said still laughing lightly. He began laughing too, we were holding hands again and looking around. "Let's a play a game", I heard Yuri say pointing to a stereotypical shooting game. You have three darts and if you hit two or three balloons you win a big prize, a big stuffed animal, probably the size of one of Yuuko's girls. If you only hit one balloon, you get a small stuffed animal, the size of Yuri's head.

I smiled and nodded and walked over, I paid and received my three darts. Back in Thailand, I was pretty good with darts, so I was sure I was going to at least get 2 balloons. I focused and threw my first dart, I missed a red balloon by a centimeter. "You got this Phichit", I heard Yuri next to me and I smiled softly.

Yuri POV:

I watched as Phichit concentrated, his brows furrowed as he threw his second dart, hitting a blue balloon dead on. I clapped beside him giggling as he laughed at my childish antics. He quickly concentrated again and threw his last dart and missing a green balloon. He pouted but I giggled and said, "You did good Phichit". He smiled and said, "What stuffed animal do you want?" I blinked, blushed but looked at what the gamer worker had and saw a cute tan furred hamster and pointed to the hamster.

He laughed and told the worker he wanted the hamster. The man behind the counter nodded smiling kindly and handed me the hamster plushie. I thanked him bowing slightly. Phichit thanked him and bowed as well and we both walked off to play another game I felt as he put his hand on the small of my back. Surprisingly it hadn't scared me like any usual touch would have. I looked down at my hamster plushie and smiled hugging it tightly. I heard the shutter of a camera and sighed turning to look at Phichit who smiled at me, not even going to hide the fact that he took another picture of me.

Honestly, I don't even care that much anymore, you can't stop this boy from taking pictures or selfies.

(Sorry for the games, I'm not exactly sure on the kind of games they have so I decided to go with the stereotypical amusement parks or carnival games.)

"At least let me see if it's a good picture or not and let me see the caption", I said to him as we walked around other games and other small rides like The Spider. (The Spider is also a ride at Kings Island, it's hard to explain but if you look it up it should show you what it is, I also think it's a ride at a carnival that shows up every year in a city over from my city) He nodded and handed me the phone knowing full well he had already captioned it and posted it.

I was hugging the hamster plushie against my chest with a smile on my face and his caption, of course, was cheesy. 'I won him a hamster plushie and he loves it! I'm so happy to make him happy! He deserves all the love and hugs!'

Likes: 56,769

Comments:

Tiger_of_Russia: What did I say about the disgusting mushy gushy shit!? Barf

(Guess this on too lol) DJ_Skater89: Tiger_of_Russia, calm down

YuukoAndTriplets: Awww he always did love plushies!

Hiroko_and_Toshiya: Aww what a cute plushie!

FigureSkater_428: Omg I want a hamster plushie, it's too cute! And Katsuki_Yuri looks adorable!

Katsuki_Yuri: Phichiiiiiiiit why that's so embarrassing!  
Reply to Katsuki_Yuri:  
GuineaPigMaster: Love you! 3  
Reply to GuineaPigMaster:  
Dramatic_Skater49: So much romantic love I smell! Get together already!

SmallChickenNugget: Plushies are the best when they are gifted!

Mari_4231: So glad it's not a big one! He has enough giant plushies put away in storage because we don't have room!  
Reply to Mari_4231:  
Katsuki_Yuri: Mari! Please, stop!

We continued our walk and ended up at another game, it was the ring toss bottle game. I decided to play this time and gave my hamster to Phichit to hold as I paid the woman and she gave me 5 rings. The rules were simple, if I can make three or up rings around the bottles I get a big prize and the small prizes if I don't. I thanked her and concentrated tossing the ring and making it on the first try. I yipped happy getting excited. I tossed my second ring but missed and I pouted slightly.

I bit my lip concentrated and tossing the ring missing again and I groaned slightly. I tossed again and made it this time and I threw my hands up in excitement. "Good job Yuri!" I smiled hearing Phichit behind me and it boosted my confidence and I tossed the ring making it. "Yayyy" I shouted out in glee. "What big prize would you like sir", the kind woman said, and I looked at Phichit and he smiled and pointed to a gorilla about the same size as Yuuko's little girls.

"We should go put these in some lockers to hold while we go look around more", I told him after the woman gave him the gorilla and he game me the hamster back. He nodded, and we thanked the woman bowing then headed to the lockers that were a bit farther down the brick walk way. We rented a large locker for 500 Yen, put our plushies in it then we were off again. As we were walking we passed the Haunted Mansion. I wanted to keep him walking but he wouldn't let it happen and dragged, literally dragged, me over to the mansion.

"You are the definition of evil Phichit", I glared at him as we pushed me into the mansion as he stepped in behind me. He chuckled and grabbed my hand and we slowly walked in, it was dark of course, and a bit loud with horror movies sounds all over the pace. Suddenly a zombie of some sort popped out of no where in front of me. I screamed jumping back into Phichit gripping his shirt tightly. "I swear, when we get through his thing, I'm putting you on another coaster!" I yelled at him my heart racing as he laughed helping me past that zombie.

As we walked I did my best to watch where I was going and hopefully spot whatever it would be next before it spotted me first. Sadly, I wasn't that good at it and what looked to be a dead version of Minnie Mouse slither out and I screamed again running behind Phichit my heart racing. "I hate you Phichit!" I yelled at him again. He laughed and we kept walking. I was basically koala hugging Phichit by the time we got to the exit of the haunted mansion and when we were out I breathed in fresh air my heart still racing. I heard the shutter of a camera and I turned glaring at Phichit.

He laughed and said, "Sorry, already posted. You know you love me". I sighed and smiled softly as he showed me the picture. I was holding my chest as if I were having a heart attack and my hair was disheveled. His caption, 'So forced him into the haunted house. I think I traumatized him. XD'

Likes: 56,899

Comments:

Katsuki_Yuri: I hate you! DX XD

Tiger_of_Russia: Oh my god, are you kidding me. You are a grown man bruh!  
Reply to Tiger_of_Russia:  
Katsuki_Yuri: Shut it!

YuukoAndTriplets: Oh no! GuineaPigMaster, he's going to get you back for this, watch your back!

FigureSkater_428: He looks like he's having a heart attack!  
Reply to FigureSkater_428:  
Katsuki_Yuri: It felt like I was!

JJKingAndFiance: That's hilarious!

SmallChickenNugget: Me too Katsuki_Yuri, don't worry I feel the same way with that mansion. You are not alone!  
Reply to SmallChickenNugget:  
Katsuki_Yuri: Thank you, I feel better knowing someone else feels the fear and pain!

Mari_4231: It was always fun to scare him my self in the haunted mansion when he was young. Though I was always scolded after wards, it was always worth it though.  
Reply to Mari_4231:  
Katsuki_Yuri: So mean!  
GuineaPigMaster: Is this stories I haven't heard yet! Count me in when we get back to Hasetsu!

After that we decided to go and get a small snack at nice restaurant; Restaurant Hokusai. We sat down and ordered some water and we both ordered some Tempura and Chirashi Rice Bowls. We ate slowly talking and having a good time. "This is amazing Phichit, thank you for taking me. I'm seriously having so much fun", I told him after swallowing some rice. He smiled and said, "You're welcome Yuri. You deserve this and more."

I watched him eat and looked at his really nice features, very tanned skin, sparkling in the restaurants lights. His black hair moving bouncing slightly at his movement of his head. His brown eyes shining with happiness. I smiled and continued eating, I'm so glad I have him in my life. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have him. Would I still be with Victor? Would he still be hurting me? I shook my head a bit to rid my self of the thought of Victor.

I'm with Phichit, at Tokyo Disney Land, to forget about him and just to have fun with Phichit my…

 _Dammit! Just admit it already!_ My voice screamed in my head, but I ignored it. My best friend always has been.

We finished eating and went off to be in time for the Nighttime Parade "Tokyo Disney Land Electral Parade Dream lights". We found a good spot and sat down and waited a bit. I smiled leaning my head on his shoulder as he moved his phone up and captured yet again, another picture for Instagram.

GuineaPigMaster: Waiting for the Nighttime Parade now! We just ate some tempura and chirashi rice! It was really good!

Likes: 56,089

Comments:

Tiger_of_Russia: STOP BEING DISGUSTING! I'm barfing all over the place!

Hiroko_and_Toshiyo: Glad you two are having fun!

SmallChickenNugget: Post pictures of the parade too! I wish I was there!

-See other 70,000 comments- (Too Lazy to write more comments)

After a few minutes the parade began, and we stood up and watched all the beautiful works of art and costumes. We both wave to Minnie Mouse, the undead one, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and many more characters. The lights were so pretty and every few seconds I would hear Phichit's phone camera shutter. He finally put his phone down and put his arm around my shoulders. I looked at his face as he looked down at me. I smiled brightly at him and stepped closer to him.

He leaned in, slowly. Slowly, I leaned in as well.

End chapter! Cliffie! Sorry, this was going to be long, I'm sure you guys wouldn't, but for longer chapters I wait until toward the end. This is already over 6400 words. I was going to stop around 5000 words but got so into the Instagram stuff. Lol Anyyyywayyy I hope you liked this chapter. Again, thank you to NerdDepot for helping me out with the directions and placements of Tokyo, Harajuku and all that. It really helped me out. The next chapter is more and more and more fluff! So I hope you are prepared! Also all these Instagram usernames are made up solely of my imagination. Also, again, please I want you guys to guess SexyBeast389, but we all know we know who this is. Also guess who's SmallChickenNugget and DJ_SKater89. Guesses should be put in the review section. Thank you for reading and reviewing and following.

All restaurants mentioned in this is real restaurants in Tokyo Disney Land Amusement park, and the few rides and Haunted Mansion are also real places and rides in the Amusement park. The spider, I don't think is in this Disney land, but in Kings Island in Mason Ohio, United States.

Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Begin

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yuri On Ice or the characters. Or any songs that may or may not be depicted in this story. All rights are reserved for there original owners.

I do NOT condone the abusive relationship that will be mentioned in this story. If you or you know someone in this relationship, please help yourself or them and get away from your abuser. I know its easier said than done but there are people out there who can help you. Your doctors, parents, friends, and I'll even help you as much as I can if you want it.

Chapter Three:

Phichit POV:

This was it, I was going to kiss him. I was going to kiss him, and it wasn't going to be because of a dare. I was really going to kiss the man I fell in love with a long time ago. I looked into mahogany colored eyes moving my hand up toward his cheek rubbing my thumb lightly across the bone. We both leaned in, and I watched his cheeks redden as I smiled softly at him. "I love you", I simply said then placed my lips upon his closing my eyes.

I felt his hands slide around my neck and clasping together behind my shoulder blades. I moved my hands toward his waist pulling him closer until I heard a shutter of a camera. Yuri was out of my embrace in a second, his face was basically a tomato as he hid behind his hands. I looked toward the taker of the picture, it was a reporter. Yuri looked way to uncomfortable, so I glared at the reporter asking, almost demanding, that they get rid of the photo and ask to take a picture instead of just taking it without consent.

I looked to Yuri and reminded him of the parade still going on and we continued, though he still was super red. I had my arm around my shoulders as he slowly got into watching the parade, a big smile on his face. It was a nice parade and I was glad to take Yuri to Disney Land, it's just made him so much happier.

After the parade was finished we went to ride some more rides and play some more games. (I didn't see a Ferris wheel on the list of rides at Tokyo Disneyland, but I decided to add it in just because, what kind of amusement park would it be if it wouldn't have a Ferris wheel.) We played a game where you had to toss 3 balls into a bowl with a gold fish and if you got a ball in you get to the take the fish home. Sadly, we both couldn't get a ball into the bowl, but it was still fun. We both laughed each other for failing and walked onto another ride, of course, Yuri stuck to what he said and forced me to ride another coaster. Thankfully, this coaster doesn't take a picture as you go down the hill, but he still laughed while I screamed my head off in fear. He held my hand again though to at least back off some of the anxiety.

We decided then to just walk around for a bit eating some cotton candy and funnel cake. Yuri did want to ride Splash Mountain, but we didn't have our trunks with us, so we couldn't. We sat down on a bench just to give our feet a bit of rest. "Oh, Phichit it's Minnie and Mickey! I'm going to say hi!" Yuri suddenly said pointing and standing up laying our cotton candy next to me on the bench. He was already jogging over, and I pulled my phone out.

I snapped the picture and posted it quickly on Instagram with the caption:

GuineaPigMaster: He got to meet Minnie and Mickey! Why is he like a child sometimes? XD I'm so glad he's having fun, and I'm so glad I took him here.

Likes: 78,325

Comments:

Tiger_of_Russia: Tell him that his masculinity is waiting for him back in Hasetsu  
Reply to Tiger_of_Russia:  
Katsuki_Yuri: Leave me alone! XD

Minako345: XD XD

Hiroko_and_Toshiya: He was always so happy to meet all the characters!

FigureSkater_428: Omg, he's acting like a little kid, it's so cute!

SexyBeast389: Cute 😉

SmallChickenNugget: Awesome! I'm so jelly you guys are at Tokyo Disney!

Mari_4231: Hey Katsuki_Yuri don't forget about your manliness back here at home! XD  
Reply to Marie_4231:  
Katsuki_Yuri: So mean to me!

-See other 79,765 comments-

After he finished talking and meeting with Minnie and Mickey we went in search of the ferris wheel. I watched him as he basically hadn't stopped smiling after meeting the two characters. His cheeks were basically a permanent red now as he looked like a bright red cherry. As we walked the brick street he met other characters two, Donald Duck, Daisy, Goofy, even Pluto. When we met Donald Duck he was way too excited. I had taken a picture of he and Donald for his Instagram and took one for mine. After the pictures were taken he had explained that Donald was his favorite character.

I posted the one I took on my phone for my Instagram with the caption:

GuineaPigMaster: He was way too happy to see Donald Duck! Just look at that smile! *Heart emojis*

Likes: 56,357

Comments:

YuukoAndTriplets: Donald is his favorite! He has so many Donald duck plushies back at the onsen!  
Reply to YuukoAndTriplets:  
GuineaPigMaster: Why I have I never seen them? *Pouty emojis*  
Katsuki_Yuri: Yuuko! Please stop! *Blushing emojis*

Tiger_of_Russia: He really must have forgotten his masculinity back in Hasetsu! *Laughing emojis*

SmallChickenNugget: Omg! Say hi for me!

Mari_4231: *Laughing emojis*

-See rest of 34,600 comments-

I went to Yuri's Instagram to see if he's posted it yet and he has, he posted it with the caption:

Katsuki_Yuri: Donald Duck! I'm so happy Phichit had taken me to Tokyo Disney! I had forgotten how much fun it is!

Likes: 30,227

Comments:

Minako345: Why are you such a child at these times? *Laughing face emojis*

Hiroko_and_Toshiya: So adorable son!

FigureSkater_428: So awesome! So happy for you!

-See other 60,231 comments-

Minako was right, he really is just like a child during something like this. But, I thought it was adorable for him. After that, we kept walking and eventually arrived at the big ferris wheel. It wasn't too big a line, but we were waiting for more than just a few minutes. "Thank you Phichit, for bringing me here. It's been so much fun." I heard Yuri say and I looked down wrapping arm securely around his shoulders. I laughed softly and said, "You don't have to thank me, but you're welcome. I'm glad you're having fun".

Finally, we were in the ferris wheel seat and secured in by the worker. I had my arm behind Yuri around his shoulders as the ferris wheel moved to let the next person on. Slowly we were lifted to the top and we saw basically the whole park. "It's so beautiful", Yuri said and took his phone from his pocket taking a picture of the sun slowly setting. I pulled my phone out turning it to selfie mode and took a nice picture of Yuri and I with the sunset behind us.

Yuri POV:

It was so beautiful on top of the ferris wheel, I had to take a picture and I knew it was coming when Phichit pulled his phone out. I leaned against his shoulder as he took the selfie. I looked down at my phone to quickly post the sunset picture to my page. I only put some hearts and heart eye emojis as the caption.

Likes: 10,335

Comments:

YuukoAndTriplets: Beautiful!

Hiroko_and_Toshiya: Great View!

FigureSkater428: So pretty! Japan always has the prettiest views! Maybe I'll visit sometime!

Dramatic_Skater49: Gorgeous! *Heart emojis*

SmallChickenNugget: Awesome! So nice!

-See rest of 12,331 comments-

I looked over Phichits shoulder to see what he had posted, his caption for our selfie was:

GuineaPigMaster: Words do not explain how much I am in love with this man! I'll wait for you forever Katsuki_Yuri I'm glad you're doing better and getting better each day. I love you so much!

My cheeks were red I could feel the heat from them and hid behind my hands and said, "Phichit that's so embarrassing and cheesy". I said through a pout and he laughed hugging me. I couldn't be mad at him, he's means way too much to me.

 _You mean, that you love him so much._ Dammit voice! Not now! And of course, I love him, he's been with me for so long now, he's always been there.

 _You know exactly what I mean, don't kid yourself!_ I shook my head lightly trying to ignore it and focus on the rest of tonight.

 _But you can't just ignore the kiss from earlier. And don't lie, you wanted it. That's why you leaned in just as he did, leaning into his hand that he put on your cheek._

It was right though, I had wanted him to kiss me and vice versa. I had wanted to be kissed, by him only. But then some reporter that must have known who we are who could have been following us with all the pictures we've been posting on Instagram, it's no wonder that it had only been one reporter instead of 5 or more. I really hoped she listened and deleted the photo from her camera memory. I don't want to see that on the media mainly because people will interpret it to mean so many things.

I sighed to myself and leaned against Phichit, the air was starting to get chilly. I shivered lightly as we slowly began descending on the ferris wheel. "It is getting a bit chilly isn't it?" Phichit said and tightened his arm around my shoulders. I nodded a bit and said, "Y-Yeah it is".

"Are you okay? You seem a bit off", He said rubbing my shoulder softly. I only nodded, I really didn't want to think about the kiss right now, or the reporter, or really anything. I didn't want to think, I wanted to relax. I yawned a small bit and heard Phichit chuckle and say, "It is getting pretty late, wanna go on one more ride or play one more game, then head back to the hotel?" Honestly, that sounded great to me. My feet were hurting, and I was getting sleepy.

I nodded to him and we were finally at the bottom of the ferris wheel and were helped out by the worker. We bowed our thanks and we walked off. I didn't want to ride anything mainly because I was getting way to sleepy, so we played a quick shooting game. You had to shoot the paper plates two or three times to get a big prize and one time for a small prize. I let Phichit play this one, I don't think I would be able to concentrate with my increasing tiredness. He won a small prize and asked what plushy I wanted.

I tried to tell him that the hamster was enough and that he should get his own, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. Sighing softly, I looked over and saw a cute Pomeranian plushy and pointed to that one. The worker smiled kindly and handed me the dog. I thanked him bowing kindly. After that we left back to the lockers to grab our other stuff, our bags and other plushies. We left the park, slowly, but happily and full of amazing memories that I'll never forget for as long as I live.

We paid for a bus ticket and climbed aboard the bus sitting down towards the back of the bus. I leaned my head against the window and hugged my hamster and dog to my chest as I closed my eyes. I heard the shutter of a camera but I was out before I could say anything to Phichit.

Phichit POV:

Yuri fell asleep on the bus so fast, I really must have tired him out. I quickly took another picture, he hadn't even looked like he cared. After I posted the picture I kissed his head and began scrolling through my Instagram feed.

GuineaPigMaster: I tired him out, he fell asleep the moment we sat down on the bus seats. I'm sleepy too to be honest. This was the greatest day! *Heart emojis* *Heart eye emojis* *Japan Flag Emoji* *Smiley emoji*

Likes: 78,900

Comments:

Tiger_of_Russia: Is he hugging two stuffed animals? I swear, he's basically a woman now without all his masculinity. *Laughing crying emoji*  
Reply to Tiger_of_Russia:  
DJ_Skater89: Leave him alone Yura  
Tiger_of_Russia: *Middle finger emoji*

YuukoAndTriplets: Aww, both of you get a good nights sleep tonight. I'm heading to bed my self as well. Night you two!

FigureSkater_428: Aww cute

SexyBeast389: Beautiful even while he sleeps! *Winky face emoji*  
Reply to SexyBeast389:  
GuineaPigMaster: You got that right! *Thumbs up emoji*

-See rest of 60,000+ comments-

It took half an hour to get back to the hotel, I didn't want to wake Yuri up either. But I had to, I shook him carefully and slowly as not to scare him. He yawned rubbing his eyes and I told him we were at the bus stop that lead a small walk to the hotel. He nodded and slowly stood up and we walked off the bus. After arriving to the hotel and entering our room I told him to go shower first so he can get back to sleep quicker. He didn't complain and grabbed a towel heading to the bathroom while I put the hamster stuffy on the bed and his dog stuffy near his small carry on bag.

I pulled out his tooth brush and tooth paste from his bag and his pajamas having realized he just walked into the bathroom without his clothes. I sat down in front of the bed on the floor turning the TV on to play some Japanese drama show. I yawned my self as I heard Yuri yell out for me. "Phichit! I forget my pajama's", I laughed and grabbed his clothes heading the door knocking lightly. "I know, here", I said as he opened the door a crack, so I put my hand through the door to give them to him. "Thanks", He said then shut the door.

About an hour and a half later we were both bathed and dressed in pajamas. Yuri was laying on the bed on his side hugging his stuffed Hamster for dear life. He had already fallen back to sleep the moment his head had hit the pillow. I covered him up then turned the TV off slipping into the sheets next to him and slowly fell asleep.

Third POV:

It was late in the night when Phichit had woken up to a very restless Yuri in the bed. Yuri's hamster had fallen off the bed, the sheets were kicked off of the Japanese man. He was thrashing and whimpering in his sleep, his face scrunched up. Phichit was quick to bend over Yuri's frame and lightly grab his shoulders and begin, in a hushed voice, "Yuri, you're okay. Wake up, you're okay. I'm right here, it's Phichit". He shook Yuri just the slightest bit and kept speaking to him in a hushed but hurried voice.

"Yuri, come on, wake up. It's me, Phichit. I've got you", Finally after a few moments, Yuri's eyes popped open and he shot up off the bed almost screaming if it hadn't been for Phichit covering his mouth, so he wouldn't wake any workers or other citizens in the hotel. "Yuri", Phichit said, his tone full of sadness and concern. Yuri's eyes were a blank endless brown void as Phichit pulled Yuri into his arms whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Slowly, life came back into the Japanese man's eyes and he slowly began to cry.

Phichit rubbed his back and ran his fingers through his hair as Yuri cried into his chest, gripping his night shirt tightly between his fingers. "It's okay Yuri, you're okay. I'm right here, I've got you", Phichit was whispering as Yuri hiccuped lightly and began rubbing at his eyes, trying to rid him self of the tears.

After about half an hour, Yuri's cries finally started to dwindle and Phichit could only hear small whimpers every now and then. Phichit, without letting Yuri go, bent down and grabbed the hamster plushy and gave it to Yuri. Yuri smiled just the tiniest bit and held the hamster to his chest. "Do you want to talk to about it?" Phichit asked him, his voice just barely above a whisper.

There was a pause from Yuri as he ran his hand across the hamsters soft fur and he said, "J-Just another n-nightmare".

"Was it about _him_ again?" Phichit asked, slowly and frowned as Yuri tensed up slightly. Yuri slowly shook his head and said, "I-I don't want t-to talk about it". Phichit only nodded and shifted to lay back down, Yuri still in his arms. He grabbed his phone to look at the time, it was 3:56 in the morning. "How about you go back to sleep, and I'll stay up and watch you, just so I can stop the nightmare faster if you get another one", the Thai man said softly, and Yuri only shrugged snuggling closer into Phichit's chest.

The tanned man kissed Yuri's head tightening his arm slightly around Yuri's shoulders and said, "Go ahead, go to sleep. I'll look through social media okay". Yuri only nodded again and closed his eyes, his plush hamster pressed against Phichit's chest and his own chest. Phichit smiled down at him and scrolled through his Instagram feed. Nothing really seemed to important, just a few posts from Mila, Yurio, Georgi, and Yuuko.

After several minutes of scrolling through Instagram he switched to his news app. He blinked as he had thought he saw Yuri flinch, but it was just his hamster shifting against his body. He laid his phone on his chest then slowly reached for the blanket and pulled it up over Yuri and himself. He picked up his phone again and scrolled through the feed. Just a few news reports about the weather and some interviews with a few female figure skaters then his eyes widened. He clenched his teeth at the headline of the news:

 _Professional Figure Skaters, Phichit Chaulnont and Yuri Katsuki, kissed in Tokyo Disney Land! Is this a new couple in the Figure Skating scene?_

He clicked on the link and there was the picture of himself and Yuri in Disney Land during the nighttime parade, Phichit had his hands on Yuri's waist and Yuri had his arms around Phichit's neck. There was no censorship at all in the picture, you could clearly see the two men kissing in front of the thousands of lights sparkling all over the area. He scrolled down to read through the report:

 _Today, while at Tokyo Disney Land, Phichit Chaulnont and Yuri Katsuki were spotted sharing what looked to be a date together. They were watching the_ _Nighttime Parade "Tokyo Disney Land Electral Parade Dream lights"._ _Mr. Chaulnont had been the first to lean in to Mr. Katsuki and Mr. Katsuki had followed. You see in the photo above, you could see they had shared what looked to be a wonderful kiss. Are they dating, so soon after Yuri Katsuki and Victor Nikforov's relationship had ended with heart break, bruises, and mental scars? What do you readers think? This is Nina Raven (Pronounced RAH-vin) reporting to you with news about professional Figure Skaters and who they are outside of the skating scene._

If looks could kill, this Nina person most likely would have dropped dead if she should see Phichit's face. He was furious, his knuckles were basically white, he held onto the phone so tightly. He was gritting his teeth against each other as he scrolled down to see the comments connected to and about the article.

Comments:

Lisa: This is so disrespectful! Especially to Mr. Chaulnont and Mr. Katsuki! This is an invasion of privacy! Why can't people learn to leave others alone?  
Reply to Lisa:  
Mary: I completely agree with you Lisa, this is very disrespectful and just goes to show that celebrities like these two have no privacy.

Meena (Pronounced the way it looks): I'm all for some juicy gossip but this is so rude! You should learn what the definition of respect and personal space is Nina Raven.

Lenobia: Nina Raven, you are very disrespectful! Mr. Chaulnont and Mr. Katsuki just wanted to have a time without cameras flashing and reporters like you watching there every move. I'm sure they feel very upset and unsafe, I sure as hell would! Learn respect! Celebrities are not for your entertainment!

-See other 80,000+ comments- (Just because I don't want to make up so many names. Lol)

At least people are mad at the non consensual photo and the invasion of there privacy. Phichit was a little happy for that, but what would more people say, what if other reporters and news crews wanted to invade there privacy more. He knew that would only heighten up Yuri's anxiety. He knew he would have to talk to the media soon, but Yuri wasn't ready to be in an relationship, at least that's what Phichit thought.

The Thai man sighed and looked down watching Yuri's shoulders rise up and down in a nice smooth rhythm. He backed out of the news app and went to his contacts. Celestino wasn't going to answer him right away, but he will when he wakes up so Phichit texted him a simple text: Coach, look through the news about us figure skaters. A reporter by the name of Nina Raven invaded Yuri's and I's privacy. Then he sent the message and put his phone back down looking up at the ceiling.

He should have known that the reporter wasn't going to listen to him when he said to get rid of the photo, he should have gotten rid of the photo himself. But of course, he hadn't been thinking. He looked back down at the sleeping Yuri and sighed, what was Yuri going to say or do when he finds out about the reporter and what she did. He most likely will freak out and Phichit didn't want that to happen. He bit his lip sinking down into the blanket slowly and pulled Yuri a bit closer, if that was possible, and said, "I'll keep you safe".

Slowly, the Thai man fell asleep holding his favorite person in the world, in his arms. He was going to protect Yuri Katsuki from anything he could, from the hate comments, from disrespect, from news crews and reporters invading his privacy. He saved Yuri from Victor, some reporters and news crews shouldn't be too hard, right?

* * *

Sooooo, I'm not very good with fluff, but I did my best, let me know if you like it. Honestly, I hadn't realized I was going to finish this chapter so quick. I hope it doesn't sound to rushed or anything. I'm honestly so excited to be writing this second book, mainly because I just love Yuri On Ice and the characters. Kubo-Sensei has done such an amazing job portraying her story line and who the characters really are. It's amazing work!

Who is your favorite character or characters in the anime? Mine is Yurio.

I am slowly working on putting my two books, The Two Saiyans Who Fell In love and Everything Is Not What It Seems on wattpad. I most likely will put my other works on watt pad as well after putting up those two since they are both finished books.

And to jaundrie thank you very much, I'm so glad you like my writing. When I first read your review I honestly smiled so bright. So thank you for that, and sorry for the cliffie, sometimes I like to put them there to keep my readers on the edge of there seats. This is mainly because I've read way to many mystery and crime books in my 19 years of living. haha, still thank you so much. I'm glad you like this and my writing. I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter.

Okay, I think that's enough of my rambling, I hoped you like this chapter, please and read and review and follow if you want more. It will really motivate me and encourage me to write more.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late chapter, or well it seems like a late chapter!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yuri On Ice, the characters, or any song that may or may not be depicted in this fictional work. All rights are reserved for the original owners.

Please prepare for invasive reporters, news crews, and fans. This chapter will not be complete fluff, it will have angst, so prepare your selves. Thank you for reading and reviewing and following. I hope you like this chapter as well as the ones before.

Also, chapters might become a bit slower as I am in the process of possibly getting a job at a Five and Below that my friend is at working at and told me they needed people. I'm also in the process of taking my GED tests so I'll be focusing on that as well as renewing my temps. I had edited at my best friends house where she has a couple dogs that can get rowdy and hyper easily, so I couldn't focus solely on this, making sure the dogs don't hurt them selves by being idiots.

I hope you like this one, I don't think it's one of my best but still hope you enjoy!

Third POV:

The next morning, Yuri was up before Phichit, so he decided to go freshen his self-up a bit in the bathroom. He grabbed his tooth brush and his glasses placing them upon his face. He looked back at Phichit as he slept soundly curled up into the sheets having separated from Yuri while they were asleep. He stood in front of the bathroom mirror staring at his reflection, his mind going back to when he was in Russia, when Victor was still his fiancé. When Victor would yell at him for the simplest of things such as, not doing the dishes. Not doing laundry, or just general things to do around the apartment.

Yuri shook his head and began brushing his teeth trying to think of anything but Victor and the nightmare floating around in his mind. He was glad Phichit was there last night to stop the nightmare and hold him, though he really just thought he was a burden to the other Asian man. After brushing his teeth and decided to relax and wait for Phichit to wake up, they had some time until they would go out and visit Harajuku and other places in Tokyo. He was still a bit sleepy from last night.

He sat on the bed, leaning against the head board and grabbed his phone from the bed side table and pulling the charger out of its port in the bottom of the phone. He opened up Instagram and scrolled through and zooming past the cheesy pictures Phichit had posted. He noticed that Yuri's angels also had posted something, it was a few photos of Yuri just walking around in Russia or at the ice rink in St. Petersburg. "I wonder how they are always able to get these pictures so easily", He whispered to himself as he continued scrolling through seeing posts from many other figure skaters and his family. He backed out of Instagram and went to his news app just to see how the weather would be today.

Yuri POV:

It seemed the weather was going to be okay today, cloudy with some sun. No chance of rain which is good. I continued scrolling through the news and looking through reports and interviews with celebrities and other figure skaters. I stopped my thumb as a report caught my eye. My eyes widened as I read the headline. I bit my lip clicking on the headline to read the report and blushed heavily, the picture the reporter took last night of Phichit and I kissing. I read through the report, my hands were starting to shake and feel clammy. Why do people feel the need to invade our privacy like this!?

I dropped my phone to the bed bringing my knees up to my chest hugging them tightly as I dropped my head between my knees and chest. "Yuri?" I knew Phichit was talking to me, I could hear him, but my mouth and vocal chords wouldn't work. I was too shocked after reading the report, seeing the picture, posted all over the place. "Yuri, come on, ignore this okay. We can go and have fun in Harajuku, we can go and see Tokyo Tower again", he said to me pulling me into his arms and I almost burst into tears if it weren't for Phichit rubbing my back and whispering sweet words to me.

"Come on, lets forget about this and have fun okay", He said pulling away slightly and I nodded as we climbed off the bed to get dressed. We ate something in the cafeteria in the hotel then left for Harajuku first. We were going to walk, but the streets and sidewalks, as always, are really busy. I had my white mask over my mouth and nose, hoping I wouldn't catch any preying reporters eyes and Phichit just had some sunglasses on. We bought a ticket for a bus and sat in the far back. I laid my head on his shoulder as the driver drove through the streets picking up and dropping people off.

After a while it was our stop and we quickly stepped off and walked down to the sidewalk, Phichit had an arm around my shoulders as I was laughing from a joke he said. The joke was so stupid that it was too funny, and, I had to laugh, honestly if I needed some good dad-jokes I'd go straight to Phichit. As we walked down the street I suddenly had the feeling of being watched and I stepped a bit closer to Phichit. "What's wrong?" He said noticing my tenseness and I replied, "I feel like I'm being watched". He sighed but said, "Come on, we're in Harajuku, let's not let other assholes ruin this for us".

He was right, I just have to focus on he and I today. I nodded to him smiling softly and we began looking around at all the different stores and so many beautiful and amazingly made outfits. There were a few fans here, but they respected our boundaries and only asked for an autograph then left us alone. Those types of fans I can deal with. We even found some lovely cheery blossom trees. Though, its not quite spring yet, they weren't in bloom yet. The trees were still so pretty. As we sat down on a nearby bench to decide on a restaurant for lunch people started swarming us.

I was starting to feel crowded and anxious, my hand gripped onto Phichit's jacket that was tied around his waist. Reporters and fans were basically screaming at us for autographs and pictures. Reporters just asking us about the photo from last night and what our relationship is. "It's okay Yuri", I heard Phichit whisper to me and I only nodded hiding my face. "Please, if you would be so kind as to not crowd us? We are just trying to spend some time away from the ice until we have to train", Phichit said stepping in front of me knowing full well how much I hated crowds and being crowded.

Though the fans backed up and quieted down the reporters didn't listen and began to ask very personal questions. One question being, "Yuri Katsuki, are you dating another man so soon after your trial and sentencing with Victor Nikiforov? I would imagine you wouldn't want to date anyone for a long while". It was so invasive and the fact that she even brought up Victor made it worse. My grip tightened on Phichit's jacket as he began, angry, "Will you please stop asking such personal questions?"

I felt bad for him, he always has to deal with things like this and all because I'm pathetic. "We just want an answer? Please, just answer our questions", The reporters kept shouting, ignoring Phichit's pleas for it to stop. "Seriously! Why don't you stop! They asked both of us to kindly back up and leave them alone" The fans yelled at the reporters and that in turn had them turning heads to the fans. I felt Phichit grab my hand and we were off sprinting down the street to hide. We stepped into a nice little coffee shop and sat down in the far back in a booth.

I panted lightly as Phichit sighed out in relief and said, "Are you okay? I hate reporters so much". I only nodded and said, "I-I'm okay, I didn't think they'd find us so soon". He only sighed sadly as a waitress walked over having seen us jogging inside the doors. "Are you gentle men alright? Would you like any thing to drink?", She said kindly a gentle smile on her face.

"We are okay, thank you for asking", Phichit answered her then ran his fingers through hair and continuing with, "and yes I would like something to drink. Just some coffee with light cream." She nodded at him and turned to me, so I said, "Just some black coffee is fine, thank you". She bowed then left after saying she'll bring our drinks out in a few minutes. "Maybe we should have just gone back home after seeing the news." I said looking down at my fingers in my lap.

"Yuri, no, we are having a good time together, we shouldn't let some nosy reporters get in our way. They just have nothing better to do than to invade our privacy", Phichit said to me grabbing my hand lightly. I only nodded and removed my hand as the waitress come back over laying out drinks down on the table. "Would you like anything else?" She asked, and I politely shook my head. She nodded, bowed, then left our table after telling us if we did need anything to call out for her.

 _You and I both know that they will not leave us alone. You have to say something._

My mind suddenly said, and I sighed looking down at my coffee and taking a small sip. What am I supposed to tell them? They know something is up because of that stupid reporter who took our picture without our permission last night and posted it on the media.

 _Tell them the truth._

But I don't even know the truth.

"Yuri?" I blinked and looked up hearing Phichit's voice. "Y-yeah?" I answered slowly. He smiled softly at me and said, "Come on, try and cheer up, let's go and explore after we're done here okay. We can do our best to avoid the reporters and paparazzi while having fun. Just like we did in Detroit." I chuckled lightly at that, we always did explore so much of Detroit and avoided reporters so well, I'm sure we can do it again this time.

I nodded to him and we drank our coffee's while planning out how best to avoid them. I can deal with fans wanting pictures or autographs, but reporters are almost always a must for avoiding. We finished up, paid then left the café. "Alright, ready to explore", Phichit said and I laugh, it was always what he said right before we left the college dorms to explore and avoid news crews. I nodded and walked down the street looking around at the different streets and shops again. They're so many and it's colorful and beautiful, it's been a while since I've come to Harajuku, and now it's with my best friend and we're doing just what we used to do back in college.

"Yuri Katsuki and Phichit Chaulnont! Can we ask you a few questions?" I squeaked lightly hearing a reporter and Phichit actually laughed, grabbed my hand and ran, my self tagging along beside him. We hid in an alleyway in the shadows as they ran past us. This going to be a lot of work, reporters won't stop at anything to answer us invasive questions about our personal life. Honestly, I still think we should go back to Hasetsu.

Of course, we knew the moment we saw that article, that we would be bombarded by many reporters wanting some questions answered. "Alright, I think we're good", I nodded to Phichit and we came back out and decided to walk into a nice little shop. (I'm not sure exactly what kind of shops or markets are in Harajuku and I don't have the resources to research online at the moment.) It was nice and small, home-like. They had a lot of things they were selling, and we looked around, Phichit's arm was around my shoulders as he laughed and talked walking through the aisles.

After that, we went out and went to different sight seeing spots taking a few pictures for Instagram and moving on. Though, I was a bit skeptical, because the picture could show where we are, and we don't want reporters coming over here. But he promised that we wouldn't show too much background in the pictures. Phichit picture had basically our faces covering the whole camera, just a bit of the blue sky in the background. We both had huge smiles on our faces, my arm was behind Phichit's lower back, but you couldn't see this in the picture. You can see Phichit's arm around my neck though as he took the picture with the other hand.

GuineaPigMaster: We ask you fans and others that you please give us some room to breathe and have fun as we are trying to do. Katsuki_Yuri is trying to relax. If you do want a picture and autograph fans, you can ask us politely. We had a great time without the reporters chasing after us last night, please don't do it. *Smiley face* *Thumbs up emoji*

Likes: 67,472

Comments:

YuukoAndTriplets: Yes, please respect their privacy and times off to relax! That is so important for all celebrities.

SexyBeast389: Is very rude and disrespectful to bombard us figure skaters and other celebrities. *annoyed face emoji*

ThePickle426: I understand you want to talk to people, reporters and fans, but respect others privacy no matter if they are famous or not. *clapping emojis* *hands up emojis*

SmallChickenNugget: I'm sorry you guys are being bombarded, please try not to let it let you down so much. It'll be okay, just enjoy your selves!  
Reply to SmallChickenNugget:  
Katsuki_Yuri: Thank you Minami, we'll do our best. (smiley emoji)

PICKLERICK21: People can be so damn rude! Leave people alone when they don't want to talk to you! *angry face emoji*

-See other 56,870 comments-

I was glad to see many fans supporting us and backing us up. It really made me happy to see that. My post was of just Phichit looking out into the sky his arms spread out beside him like a bird. He had a nice serene smile on his face as his eyes were closed, feeling the soft breeze that would swipe it's way through his hair and around us.

Katsuki_Yuri: It's a very beautiful day out here with Phichit. Even if the cheery blossoms haven't bloomed.

Likes: 40,675

-See all comments- (Sorry, I just do not want to type out names and stuff.)

Third POV:

The two Asian men sat on a bench to over look a beautiful view of the sky and horizon. Even though they have been chased with Reporters and a few fans they still are having a wonderful time, they are still smiling and laughing and poking fun at each other. Phichit was glad to be here with Yuri, this was a great chance for Yuri to really be himself, except for when he was on the ice of course.

Yuri still had many doubts running around through his mind. Would Victor show up out of nowhere? He knows this is not true but a voice deep down in his head keeps saying otherwise. Does Phichit really think of him as more than a friend? His heart is saying yes, but again, that little voice laughs at him. Does he himself think of Phichit as more than a friend? His heart and gut says absolutely, but that teeny voice in the back of his head laughs again, it seems even louder. Yuri hides the emotional and mental fight well behind his laughs and crinkled up eyes as he smiles hugely. Indeed, he was happy, but it was always hard to keep smiling when you are fighting with yourself emotionally and mentally.

They lean against the back part of the bench as Phichit laid his arm sweetly around Yuri's shoulders. Phichit knew he must be patient and level headed with Yuri, although he just wants to take Yuri back to the hotel and show him how much he truly loves him. But, he could not, he must wait, and he will wait. For as long as he has too, for Yuri. For Yuri's smile, his laugh, his beautiful bright brown eyes. For his elegance and grace while he is on the ice, gliding and jumping, and leaping through the air.

The weather was nice and calming with a soft cool wind blowing past them and through their hair. They chatted amongst each other while staring out into the beautiful horizon that was in front of them. Sadly, the beautiful scene playing out had to interrupted again, by the same reporters chasing them from before.

Phichit had anger faring up behind his eyes, his teeth were grinding against each other while Yuri was beginning to fear what Phichit would do. He knew how angry Phichit can get, if the _fight_ from the last Banquet is any indication of how angry the Thai man could get, then yes, anyone would probably fear for them selves or for those who are on the other end of the anger.

The tanned man was immediately on his feet standing almost possessively in front of the Japanese his arms are crossed at his chest. Comically, the reporters had stopped within 5 feet of the two figure skaters at Phichit's piercing glare and stance. Phichit was angry and annoyed now, you could sense it just by his aura, he had this dominance just surrounding his body. Even Yuri was speechless, or he would have told Phichit to calm down, but his body would not move, his vocal chords just would not work. One reporter had the guts to ask a question and if steam could blow out your ears, you could bet that Phichit had steam coming out of his ears.

It infuriated him even more after asking them kindly to leave them alone. "We asked you to kindly let us be while we are trying to relax on our days off from practice. I will ask you again, please, stop following us. Yuri has had enough of your suffocation through questions, and microphones, and cameras." The reporters were shocked with Phichit's attitude and his stature. Finally, Yuri spoke up asking the reporters the same thing but in a kinder, gentler way. "Please, let us be," was all he said. They just stood there instead and Phichit sighed and grabbed Yuri's wrist lightly and dragged him away from bench.

"Phichit?" Yuri spoke once they were far enough away from the reporters. "Yeah Yuri?" He answered as they walked down the street, "L-let's just go back to Hasetsu," Phichit sighed softly and said, "Alright, lets head back to the hotel and get our stuff ready." Yuri nodded softly and they begin walking to the bus stop with Yuri looking down toward the cement, a never ending battle in his mind. He was confused and he was afraid. He didn't think Phichit would actually hurt him, but then again that time in the hotel room when he was still with Victor says otherwise.

He stayed quiet as they stepped into the bus and sat down, he stayed quiet as he stared out the window as the bus drove down the street. He didn't move when Phichit laid an arm around his shoulders, only moved when they arrived at there bus stop to get to their hotel. He and Phichit stepped off the bus and walked back to the hotel where cameras flashing and microphones were shoved into there faces. Yuri squealed and jumped sliding behind Phichit for protection out of instinct. Yuri was shaking from his anxiety and fear as he gripped Phichit's shirt tightly between his fingers.

Phichit was shaking as well, but his was from anger. Yuri couldn't see his eyes but he was sure they were red from the rage radiating off of his best friend. "P-Phichit? L-Let's just get in-into the hotel," Yuri stuttered out trying to keep Phichit from going off on them like he had done to Victor at the banquet. Phichit only nodded and wrapped his arm around Yuri again and he forced there way through the reporters and news crews hoping that once they were inside the hotel they would be free from them, but no, oh were they wrong.

The moment they stepped inside and slammed the doors closed behind them more reporters began taking pictures and recording them, Yuri was about to lose it, he was shaking and breathing heavily gripping tighter on Phichit's shirt, his knuckles were basically white. Yuri wasn't the only one who was about to lose it, Phichit was clenching and unclenching his fists. "P-Phichit, come on, please. The room is upstairs, please,"Yuri didn't know why he was begging, he knew that Phichit was going to take him upstairs to the room anyway. Even if they had to force there way through the nosy assholes surrounding them.

Phichit grabbed Yuri's arm and pulled him through an opening of the crowd in the hotel as security came out seeing what the problem was. The security helped the skaters into the elevator after making a wall of them selves to let the two men go. Once they were in the elevator Phichit kicked the wall wincing afterward from the slight pain.

"P-Phichit, please don't hurt yourself," Yuri began while laying a hand softly on the Thai man's shoulder a slight pout on his lips. Phichit sighed leaning against the wall and said, "I'm sorry Yuri, they just make me so angry".

Yuri rolled his eyes slightly and replied while shaking his head a bit, "That doesn't mean you should hurt yourself by kicking a wall." The elevator dinged a couple times indicating that they had arrived on there floor. Phichit popped his head out just to be sure before letting Yuri out to walk along side of him down to their hotel room. Once they were in the room Phichit pulled Yuri into a death grip of a hug and said, "I'm so sorry, our day was ruined because of paparazzi and reporters and fans."

"It's okay Phichit," Yuri began wrapping his arms around Phichit's waist before continuing, "It's not your fault. And besides it wasn't completely ruined. I still had so much yesterday at the Disney Land and I still had a good time with you here in Harajuku." Phichit slowly pulled away, being arms length away from Yuri as the Japanese man smiled back, his eyes shifting slightly to represent crescent moons. "You really had fun Yuri?" Phichit asked, almost shyly as he slowly looked down finding his and Yuri's shoes very interesting at the moment.

"Yes I did Phichit, I always love spending time with you. You've always been there with me always making me laugh through my anxiety when it gets to a certain point." Yuri said thoughtfully his cheeks brightening up to a pinkish hue. Phichit smiled and hugged Yuri again and said, "I'm glad you did, I had a lot of fun too." Yuri giggled lightly and Phichit followed soon after and not too long after that they were just losing there minds, laughing so hard their rib cages ached and kidney's cramped up.

They laughed so hard Yuri had tears of excitement brimming his chocolate brown eyes and Phichit was laying on the floor barely breathing through the short bursts of laughter his lungs would let out. They hadn't laughed this hard in several years and it felt good to both of them, to just let it a lot. To cry and laugh at the same time somehow, but leave it to Yuri to make it happen. Phichit's face was basically the color of a bright red rose as he continued to roll on the ground.

Several minutes later and they finally started to stop laughing, Yuri didn't have any more excited tears in his eyes and Phichit was finally able to breathe and get off the floor going in favor to sit on the bed. Yuri sat next to him and it was another few minutes until there laughter had died down completely and they decided to relax before they had to leave to get on a train back to Hasetsu.

They watched a few Disney movies and played a few games. Minako had called a few times making sure they both were alright when she saw the news and the report from last night. Hiroko has been very worried about her son and Phichit, knowing first hand how rowdy reporters can get, with reporters having shown up to the onsen when Victor had first arrived all those years ago to be Yuri's coach. After Yuri reassured Minako and his mother that they were both fine and that they were hiding away in the hotel room for now Hiroko calmed down and so did Minako.

They continued there movie watching and game playing for another couple hours before they decided it would be best to start heading home, they'd stay at another hotel when night comes.

* * *

Okay so I feel like this took longer to write then it should have, this story is just over 4600 words, I was planning on making this chapter longer but because I was working on this oneshot for my wattpad and tumblr I wasn't focused on it. I am also in the process of writing a Mafia AU of BTS. My BTS stories will only be posted on my wattpad and tumblr.

The one shot is a Yoonseok or Sope fic, the idea had suddenly came to me when I was listening to Jhope's Boy Meets Evil. If you want to read either of those you can go to my tumblr or my wattpad. I don't think ff will let me allow links so I will just have my usernames for both apps in my bio.

Also, I wanted to get this chapter up mainly because I scheduled my English GED test thats on the 7th of this month which is tomorrow (It's 1:00 AM as I type this). Anyway, enough of my blabbing, please read and review and follow.

~Cadytheneko~


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Soooo, I know I haven't posted a chapter for this one in a while, I have been so busy already this year with taking my tests, I've already taken my English GED test, passed it! I've also recently taken my Social Studies GED Test and passed that one as well. I've also been sick the last week or so, it's almost gone now. My next test is my Science GED test that I am studying for. I haven't scheduled it yet, just because I want to have good time, without being rushed, to study. I like science, but science is one of the harder subjects for me.

Also, I've gotten my second chapter to my BTS Mafia au out on WattPad. The story is called Jealousy. Please go check it out. As well as my BTS one-shot, also on my Tumblr and WattPad. That one is called Boy Meets Evil. I had received the idea when listening to Jhope's Boy Meets Evil trailer.

Anyway, onto the story, I hope you like this chapter. Also, today is a double update, I had a bit of time inbetween studying test taking to write as much as I could since it has been a while and I really just wanted to get something out there for you guys. And, I feel like this chapter and the next one is just filler chapters. The next chapter will be up after I edit it. I hope you continue to like this story even though updates are getting slow as I get busier and busier this year.

Chapter Five

Third POV:

Leaving the hotel was easier than the two Asians thought, the security for the hotel seemed to have shooed most of the fans and some of the reporters away. Yuri and Phichit were thankful for that and made sure to thank the security for their hard work before leaving the hotel after checking out. Both boys had face masks on as they walked to a bus that were to take them to a train. The bus ride was nice and calming, only a twenty-five-minute ride to the train station.

While on the train Yuri began feeling sleepy falling against Phichit's shoulder, slowly closing his eyes. Carefully, Phichit moved his arms around Yuri's waist and pulled him a bit closer to be a bit more comfortable. He held Yuri the rest of the train ride to the next train stop where they were going to stop to walk the rest of the way to the next hotel after eating a quick lunch at a small café not far from the train station its self.

Yuri was still sleepy and decided to take a light nap at the hotel as Phichit watched some TV. Phichit was still upset that reporters wanted to invade their privacy time. It was there small vacation time before they had to go back to training at the rink in Hasetsu. He had almost lost it with the reporters, he was beginning to see red, like he had when he lost it on Victor for hitting Yuri at the Banquet after the last skating season.

He looked over at Yuri who was curled up under the hotel's blankets cuddling one of the stuffed animals that Phichit won him at Tokyo Disney. In Phichit's mind, Yuri was the most adorable grown man ever. He smiled, genuinely, at the sleeping man at his side before going back to the TV flipping through the channels, stopping at a news channel. He sighed to him self and was about to turn the channel again when he saw Yuri's and his face's show up.

He turned the volume up just a bit and listened to what the news anchor was saying about them. "Today, we had spotted Yuri Katsuki and Phichit Chaulnont on what appeared to be a date. First a reporter had spotted them at Tokyo Disney Land a couple nights ago." She was saying as she fixed a few papers that were in front of her. He sighed biting his lip through his light anger. He listened as she continued, "The reporter had stated that she saw them kissing during the light parade as fireworks went off."

The same picture Phichit had seen on the reporter's website showed up showing they had indeed kissed during the parade. His anger heightened at the picture that was taken without permission. "And, today other reporters have seen both professional skaters in Harajuku. Phichit Chaulnont seemed a little off, staging his self in front of Yuri Katsuki. Is this the start of a new relationship between the two skaters? So soon after Yuri Katsuki's trial with Victor Nikiforov?"

Phichit hated the fact that they always talked about them like all they were...were just nothing except celebrities to follow and stalk. He really wished people would just treat them like regular humans, it shouldn't matter if they are professional skaters or not. He sighed to himself and turned the TV off having had enough of watching TV after that.

He turned to look at Yuri again and sighed again, he's been sighing an awful lot lately. He shifted to lay down next to Yuri and pulled is phone out to scroll through his Instagram and see what everyone else was up too. He pulled the comforter over to cover his self-up to his waist as he scrolled through seeing many posts from Yuuko and Yurio. Yuuko posted a few photos of she and her husband as well as her kids being the mischievous little monsters that they were. She had explained in her captions that she was letting them prank her husband as a way of letting their hyper activeness calm down so she could relax while cooking. Phichit laughed at that and scrolled down to see some photos of Yurio with his cat or Otabek with Yurio's cat.

Phichit turned his Instagram camera on and snapped a quick photo of a sleeping Yuri who shifted at the sound of the camera shutter but stayed sleep, only tightening his hold on the stuffed animal. Phichit giggled lightly at Yuri before typing up a caption and posting it.

In the picture Yuri was covered up, with the duvet up to his ears, the stuffed animal poked out slightly from the top of the blanket, under Yuri's chin. His black hair fanning against his forehead as his lip were set in a natural pout. Phichit's caption was:

GuineaPigMaster: Sleeping angel getting the rest he rightfully deserves. Even though we were bombarded with some fans and reporters we still had fun. I am little upset about it, but it's okay. We'll be leaving back to Hasetsu soon. Tiger_Of_Russia YuukoAndTriplets Mari_4231

He added a few emojis as well before looking upon Yuri's sleeping face. He was even more adorable when sleeping. After watching the news hearing them talk about them like they weren't humans, Phichit really just wanted to do everything he could to protect Yuri at all costs. He's been through enough bullshit and Phichit was tired of hearing the one he was in love with cry every night trying to hide it from himself.

His phone starting dinging and vibrating with incoming Instagram notifications. He shifted his attention from Yuri to his phone and scrolled through the comments on his post.

~67,579 Likes~  
-Comments-

Tiger_Of_Russia: He's looks like a five-year-old taking a nap. Is that a stuffed animal he's holding? (Laughing face emojis)

YuukoAndTriplets: I'm sorry you two had to deal with crazy fans and reporters, we hope you have a safe trip back to Hasetsu.

DJ_Skater89: Cute, hope you guys have a safe trip back.

Hiroko_and_Toshiya: Yes, it is sad you two boys had to deal with that. Toshiya and I were watching the news a few minutes ago. Please let us know if you guys need to be picked up at the train station, we can have Mari come get you with the van.

Phichit smiled at Hiroko's comment, she was always such a sweet and kind woman. She was basically a second mother to him, there had been a few times where he'd call her mama or ma and it would be completely natural.

SexyBeast389: He's so adorable! (Winky face emojis)  
Reply from GuineaPigMaster: I know right! (Smiley face and blushing face emojis)

-See rest of 10,000+ Comments-

He put his phone away and went back to staring at Yuri as he slept soundly beside him. He was glad Yuri had been sleeping for more than a couple hours, usually if he slept for more than an hour, he'd have nightmares and it was always hard to pull him out of his nightmares. He watched Yuri for a few minutes before sitting up and grabbing a sports magazine from beside the bed and looking through it. He hoped Yuri was having good dream if he is having a dream and began reading through a skating catalogue about what types of ice skates are better and healthier for your feet and how long you should wear them at a time.

He hadn't noticed Yuri shifting and slowly waking up as he read through some doctor's research about the skates and what types of soles skaters should have in their skates to better support the feet and there back. As skaters have to balance on thin blades while jumping and landing, most of the time on one foot after spinning like a torpedo in the air. Phichit really thought this doctor was amazing for this research, he noticed that his lower back does sometimes hurt when landing after a Lutz or toe-loop.

"Phichit…?" The Thai man blinked looking over at the now awake Yuri who was rubbing his left eye to rid some of the sleep away from it. "Oh, hey Yuri, how was your nap?" Phichit spoke closing the magazine before laying back on the bed side table. "It was nice, what time is it?" Yuri yawned lightly and sat up before grabbing his glasses that were on his side of the bed on the bed side table.

Phichit grabbed his phone and realized it was 6:24 in the afternoon, it was almost dinner time. "It's almost 6:30 Yuri, do you want to order some room service?" Phichit spoke, his voice quiet as he put his phone in his lap after he sat up as well. Phichit kept his voice quiet as Yuri didn't like loud noises or voices when he wakes up either from a nap or in the morning. Yuri only nodded before climbing out of the bed and stating that he was going to take a quick shower. Phichit only nodded smiling softly as Yuri left to the bathroom after grabbing a towel from the closet.

Phichit picked up the phone from the bed side table and dialed the cafeteria and ordered for them both as Yuri took a shower. After ordering he went back to reading the magazine, ready to finish the research the doctor had about the different types of skates and soles for any ice skaters. After about fifteen minutes Yuri came out with the towel around his waist as he grabbed some pajamas from his carry-on bag then going back to the bathroom to get dressed.

After having ate dinner, they were both back in bed and watching a Japanese drama as Yuri leaned against Phichit's shoulder yawning lightly again. _He must be really tired, even though he took an almost three-hour nap earlier_ , Phichit thought to him self and shifted them both so they were laying instead of sitting up in the bed. Yuri snuggled closer to Phichit's side, laying his head on the other Asian man's chest as they continued watching the drama.

Several hours passed and they were both sound asleep in each other's arms as the TV played softly in the background. The aura they felt as they fell asleep was calming, nice, warm, and it felt domestic. To Phichit, it felt as if they were already in a relationship and they really were having a date instead of just having a really fun outing as best friends. In the morning, they would set for Hasetsu on the seven-hour train ride

* * *

A/N: Okay, so to be honest I really don't think this chapter or the next chapter is my best work and nor will my editing be at it's best. I am really exhausted but I wanted to get this out to you guys, if they're are any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes please kindly let me know and I'll see what I can do about fixing it if it's bad enough. Please understand, that I am super busy with important tests, looking for a job, at least two part time, I've already filled applications out for Skyline Chilli and Five and Below.

Also, this month is especially hard on me as it's the four-year anniversary of a very close friend of mines death and I always getting a little down and depressed in January. I hope you like this and the next chapter. Thank you for understand and your support.

~Cadytheneko~


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Again, I feel like this is just a filler chapter. I hope you continue to like this even though its probably not the best I've written or edited.

Chapter Six

Yuri POV:

It was the lunch rush when Phichit and I arrived at the onsen and Mari had been outside smoking as we arrived climbing out of a taxi. She put her cigerate out and helped us with our bags. I flopped onto my bed when we stepped into the small room. "Mom has been really worried about both you so go and talk to her, she should be in the kitchen," Mari began as she laid some of our stuffed animals from Disneyland on the floor in front of my bed. Both Phichit and I nodded and she left the room.

"Come on Yuri, let's go, I am hungry," Phichit spoke after laying his jacket over my desk chair and I slowly nodded standing up and we both walked out to the kitchen to see my mother.

"Oh, Yuri," my mother spoke the moment she saw us and laid a couple plates down she had in her hands before jogging over and hugging both of us. "I'm so glad you guys are okay. I am so sorry you two had to deal with reporters and crazy fans," she sighed out after releasing us from her arms. I smiled softly and said, "It's okay mama, we're okay. We had a lot of fun though." She giggled softly and said, "That's good, I'm glad you two could relax and enjoy your time before the skating season starts."

I smiled kindly and she handed me two plates, "Would you be a dear and take this to the TV area, your father will take it from you and give it to the customers." I nodded chuckling lightly, I thought she would ask me to help for a bit. I left the room and heard her putting Phichit to work in the kitchen.

I handed the two plates I had to my father who smiled warmly, laying the plates down on the table with the customers then hugging me softly. "Glad you're okay my son," he said and I nodded to him before walking back to my mother to ask her if she needed help with anything else. Mari was most likely cleaning somewhere instead of slaving over the hot stove. I laughed at my own joke and got to work with my mother.

Mari hated cooking, it's not that she was bad at it, no, she's really good at cooking. She just doesn't like to cook, and I don't blame her, I'm not a big fan of cooking either. Whenever mama would force her to cook for the clients and customers she would complain, jokingly, that she's just a slave in the kitchen. Mama and papa would always laugh at her and walk away to be the hosts for the clients.

I'm just glad that I have the right of way, as a professional skater, they give me times off and let me relax.

It was really nice to go back and just help around the onsen a little bit instead of practicing hours and hours every day. My knee still has trouble moving around sometimes, but it's better; though I do need a knee brace now. Sometimes I do catch my knee aching horribly and I'll take a few ibuprofen's as well as put some ice on it.

Phichit was flipping some burgers as I cut and sliced tomatoes and onions. "When do you want to go the rink and start practicing Yuri," I looked up from the onions I was chopping to Phichit's voice as he flipped a burger. I shrugged and said, "Maybe tomorrow? When do you want to start, anytime is fine with me, you know that?" "How about the day after tomorrow, we just got back from Tokyo let's relax our muscles for a bit as well as your knee, you have been walking around a bit," He replied after turning to me and I nodded before turning back to my onions.

The rest of the afternoon and cooking was spent in either comfortable silence or light laughter. After cooking and eating we went back to my room to pick out songs for our short programs and free skates.

I didn't want Phichit to know which song I've chosen yet, really it was just the song for my short program I didn't want him to hear yet. He would be able to understand the lyrics, I don't want him hearing it until the actual competitions. I didn't care if he heard the song for my free skate though, the song is from a popular Kpop idol. He doesn't know Korean so he wouldn't understand, only the little bits of English the singer put into the song.

Song is Begin, by Jungkook, the main vocalist of BTS. My short program song is by an American singer, Lea Michelle, she's also an actress. I put my head phones on and played Lea's Empty Handed. It's a beautiful song, asking that if she ever went to her lover or someone she deeply cares about, empty handed, will they still be there for her and give her them selves or anything like that.

I think it's a beautiful song and it really just fits my theme for this season. I began going through what jumps I could do and what my step sequence would be. As the song is a bit slower than Begin the step sequence has to be slower yet controlled.

And, we were both like this for several hours, well into the night. I wonder what type of music Phichit picked as his, and what is his theme will be. I yawned into my pale fist before turning YouTube off on my phone and putting my head phones up and putting my notebook on my desk. Phichit had fallen asleep a while ago. I covered him up with the blanket before grabbing a book from my desk and heading out to the TV area.

It was around two in the morning so no one should be in here. I went to the kitchen and made some nice herbal tea with some cinnamon in it then went back to the TV area. I sat in a corner with a pillow against my back behind me so the wall wouldn't hurt it. I Sipped at my tea and opened my book up and began reading. Ever since I arrived back home after the trial with Victor and the sentencing I would come here late in the night and just read and relax.

It was always nice and calm and quiet around this time, no one to bother me, to talk to me, and no pressure to be this perfect professional skater that the words sees me as. It's just me, my tea, and my book as I read and discover a new world.

Phichit POV:

I woke up around four something in the morning and noticed Yuri wasn't in bed, nor was he even in the room. I yawned and sat up and looked over to his side of the bed, his phone was on the charger. He couldn't be out, not this late and especially not with his phone. His glasses aren't here though. I sighed and climbed off the bed and walked out to see where he was. First, I thought, maybe he was using the bathroom, but no Yuri there.

Next, I thought, maybe he went to the spring, knowing his parents didn't care if he were there. But nope, the doors were locked to the spring. I sighed and walked out to the kitchen, maybe he was getting a snack, he does that sometimes. Before I could walk into the kitchen, I spotted a figure laying against the wall in the TV area, an open book in their lap, an empty mug next to them.

Of course, it was Yuri, his glasses were askew on his face as he slept soundly against the wall. I laughed lightly and bent down to pick the book up closing it after dog-earing the page he was on. I grabbed his mug and placed in the kitchen sink before carefully waking him up.

"Yuri, come on, it has to be uncomfortable, let's go to the bed", I whispered as softly as I can as he groaned lightly opening his eyes. I fixed his glasses and helped him stand. "Come on, let's go to the bed," I repeated. He only nodded and we went back to the room. He almost instantly fell asleep the moment he was on the bed. I slipped his glasses off laying them by his phone before sliding in the bed with him and covering both of us up.

I watched him sleep for a bit until I too had fell asleep.

~Morning; 10:35 AM~

Third POV:

Phichit had thought of going to the rink today to start practicing but he wanted Yuri to relax his muscles, especially his knee, after walking around for hours upon hours at Tokyo Disney and in Harajuku so he let Yuri sleep in and when Yuri sleeps in, he sleeps in. Phichit was sitting at the desk where Yuri's laptop was placed in sleep mode and he was writing down some jumps and step sequences for his routines.

Phichit had wanted to show Yuri through the only way Yuri would listen and understand, through skating; that he cared for Yuri deeper than he had before and that he loved him deeper than he had before. He chose a song by Demi Lovato, he had already shown Yuri the rough draft of his skate and the song, but he hadn't shown Yuri his free skate song.

It was another song by Lea Michele, Burn With You. The song was stating that no matter what happens Phichit would burn with Yuri, he would go through anything with Yuri. He'd always be there, one-hundred percent, no matter what.

He continued with his work for a few hours before Yuri started stirring from his deep slumber. Phichit looked over as Yuri groaned lightly rubbing at his eyes with one hand as he reached his other over to grab at his glasses beside his head. "Good afternoon sleepy beauty," Phichit joked lightly and moved to sit on the bed diagonally from Yuri as he yawned with a light squeak, stretching after placing his glasses on his face.

Phichit watched him as he finished stretching and slowly sat up against the head board and sleepily looking at Phichit. "What time…" He paused as another yawn forced its way out of his lightly chapped lips, "…is it?" Yuri finished and Phichit smiled softly pulling his phone from his pocket. "It's three-thirty-six, I wanted to let you relax and sleep a bit. We can start practicing tomorrow," Phichit said after placing his phone on the bed in front of him.

Yuri only nodded and scratched lightly at the back of his neck before grabbing his phone and decided to look through social media as Phichit went back to going over his step sequences.

It was a very nice and calming day for both of them, Hiroko said that they hadn't needed to hep in the onsen today if they didn't want to. They both took that to an advantage and lazed around all day, either watching movies on Netflix or Hulu. Or watching YouTube videos of old skaters before either of them came into the professional skating scene. They also read and even took a nap after a while.

Soon, it was dinner and Hiroko were calling them down to eat some Pork Cutlet Bowls.

After eating they went back to Yuri's room and lazed around some more, this time watching some more movies on Netflix. They watched Birdbox and a few older Poltergeist movies. They also decided to binge watch the show Supernatural for a bit as well as it has been a while since they've watched any episodes. Yuri's favorite character was Cas and Phichit's of course was Crowley.

Yuri would always jokingly pick at Phichit for picking the King of the Hell as his favorite when Phichit him self was a pure angel except, of course, when someone made him angry.

During episode four of season thirteen Yuri had fell asleep leaning against Phichit's shoulder, his soft breathing and light snoring the only other sound in the room besides Sam, Dean and Cas fighting off random ghouls and goblins. Phichit hadn't noticed until the episode was over that Yuri was asleep, it was nine-fourty-five so they might as well get to sleep to be well rested for practice tomorrow.

Phichit carefully shifted Yuri so he was laying on the bed and his head was on the pillow instead of his shoulder. He put Yuri's laptop in sleep mode and set it back on the desk then climbed back in the bed under the covers and quickly fell asleep after pulling the covers over Yuri all the way up to his chin.

The night was nice and cool and calming. The moon shining ever so slightly through the little slit through the curtains draped in front of the window. Yuri had no nightmares that night either, only a dreamless night.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Again, if I missed anything grammar or spelling mistakes, please kindly let me know and I'll see about fixing it if it's bad enough. Thank you for support on this story.

Also, Lea Michele is also an actress, I'm not sure what other movies or shows she has played in but I do know she had acted in the show Scream Queens. My little sister and I used to binge watch the show when it first aired. Lea's voice is also very beautiful, I one-hundred percent recommend you give her music a go, I suggest her songs, Burn with You, Empty Handed, If You Say So, I would say more but I am very exhausted and can't really think properly. But her voice is beautiful and so his lyrics and music. Her vocal range is also very wide.

I will try and type up chapter seven before I take my science test and if not, it will be out afterwards. Thank you for reading. Please read, review, and follow, and favorite.

~Cadytheneko~


	7. Not a chapter!

A/N: Hey, I'm sorry to inform you, that I am going to go on a break from writing completely. Half my childhood and all my teenage years I've been hit heavily with depression and anxiety, lately it's been getting worse again and it's now affecting my writing. I do not know when I will be back to writing. Especially when my friends anniversary of her death having came, it hit me harder and I'm really out of it. I don't even think the few chapters I've written down or not that well, so I'm going to take a break, and breathe.

I know some of you have really looked forward to Begin new chapters and I'm sorry. I'm just not well enough emotionally and mentally for this right now. Please understand and I'm doing my best right now.

Thank you for supporting my works, hopefully I won't be gone too long.

~Cadytheneko~


	8. Chapter 8

A/N will be at the end of the chapter. This is just a filler chapter until I am feeling up for the next chapter. I am sorry my updates are slower and slower.

Chapter Seven

Third POV:

Both professional skaters woke up early, took a quick shower then left to the ice rink to practice their programs for this season. Giving each other pointers as well as video calling CaoCao to show him what they already had made up for their routines. They also emailed him there songs as well.

It was four hours into practice and Yuri decided to take a quick break as Phichit went through his whole short program again. The Japanese sat down on a bench and sipped at his water as Yuuko came to sit next to him smiling kindly at him.

"How are you Yuri?" She asked, her voice light and carefree; it always made him happy to hear her voice. He smiled softly back at her and said, "I'm okay, I guess," he paused and shrugged then continued, "I'm just worried about what fans and the news are saying about Phichit and I."

Yuuko frowned slightly and spoke, her voice much lower in volume and softer in tone. "I know Yuri, but it'll be okay. You have Phichit, me, your parents, Mari. You have Minako and even Takashi and my girls. If they want a confirming statement from either of you, we're all here for support, one-hundred percent."

Yuri smiled a bit more at her words and lightly leaned his head against her shoulder sighing lightly. "Thanks, Yuuko-chan," He chuckled lightly as she swatted at his hand lightly for the formality at the end of her name. He knew she didn't care for the chan part, but he said it anyway, mainly to bug her.

"Okay, get back to practice you," She said standing up from the bench and winked playfully at him. He rolled his eyed but took another sip of his water and nodded and left back to the rink as Phichit was coming out to take a quick break as well.

The day continued like this until it was the time for Yuuko to open the rink up to the public. The boys helped her gather the cones to lay out on the rink to help navigate for the public. Any area around the cones were for the professional skaters only and the bigger outside area were for the public. (I am not sure if this is the same way any ice rinks in Japan work, but this is the way the ice rink I went to for a birthday of mine was.)

Instead of performing their whole routines they just practiced step sequences and even a few jumps. Yuri had been contemplating on adding a quadflip in his programs or not, the flips reminded him of Victor, yet without these he won't get a substantial number in the competitions.

He sighed to him self as he skated safely to the edge of the rink where Yuuko had been waiting, to give him his water bottle. Phichit was still out in the middle of the rink practicing some jumps he couldn't quite get the hang of.

Yuri sipped at his water as Yuuko spoke softly and said, "You both know you've been here since early morning and it's now almost six-thirty-eight." Yuri shrugged at her words and she sighed laying her head on the wall that was creating a barrier around the ice and the normal carpeted floor around the few benches in the rink. To say she laid her head down, no, it was more like slammed it down as she groaned as Yuri's attitude towards his health when practicing.

Yuri laughed and said, "I know, I know, we'll stop here soon." She groaned again and lifted her said, "How about now, because I know you didn't have lunch! Phichit did, I watched him eat up in the DJ room, but I didn't see you eat!"

Yuri laughed and smiled, he liked to call this, her mom-voice. She always used it on him in times like these and it made him smile and laugh, which in turn, drove her crazy.

"Okay, okay I'll stop and eat," He said as he grabbed his blade guards and slipped them on his skates before stepping off the ice and sitting on a bench with Yuuko sitting next to him. He pulled a small bento box he quickly made up before Phichit and he had left the onsen earlier in the morning. He quickly got to eating his nice shrimp and kimchi-fried rice as well as some chicken, he even had a small water bottle filled with milk that he had Yuuko place in the fridge in the back part of the rink building.

Hiroko had suggested that, because of Yuri's knee injury, he begin drinking as much milk as to help strengthen his knee bones. The chicken was meat was for the muscle to help strengthen up the muscle and the tendons that were damaged.

After he finished eating, he yawned loudly, milk always made him sleepy. He didn't know why, it's been this way since he was a child. Yuuko suggested he at least take a small nap in the break room upstairs where Takashi was going over some DJ records.

Of course, he had no choice as Yuuko, quite literally, pushed him up the stairs after forcing him to slip his skates off. She sighed and thought, _It's like I have four kids instead of three._ She giggled at her own joke then walked back out to Phichit was stepping off the ice and taking off his skates. "I'm making Yuri take a quick nap, but you should stop practicing, you guys have been practicing for so long already," She spoke to him and they sat on a bench next to Yuri's work out bag.

"Yuri didn't have a nightmare last night, for the first time in a long while. He must be getting better," Phichit spoke softly as he drank his water. Yuuko smiled at that and replied, "I'm glad, he does look like he's getting more and more sleep lately. His eye bags seem to be slowly going away."

Phichit nodded and slipped his sneakers on before continuing drinking his water. "How's the little devils?" Phichit said smirking at her as she groaned lightly and said, "They're doing good, they were glad I let them prank their father while I cooked dinner, in peace."

Phichit laughed and said, "Yeah I saw that post on Instagram. Where are they?"

"They're up stairs with Takeshi working on their homework hopefully they won't bug Yuri when he's sleeping." She said and looked out at the rink as the citizens skated happily with friends and family.

Phichit nodded softly at her and continued drinking his water before deciding that they'd skated enough that day, so he untied his skates slipping them off. "Let's let Yuri nap before we head back to the onsen," Phichit spoke while sliding his sneakers on. Yuuko nodded and kept watch over the rink as Phichit pulled out his phone to look through the media like he always does.

Half an hour later and Yuri came back out to the rink area yawning lightly. "Hey Yuri, ready to go home and eat something?" Phichit spoke softly. Yuri nodded and both boys gathered there belongings together and left the rink after saying quick byes and see you tomorrows to the Nishigori family.

They arrived home safely and ate dinner then went to their room, it was basically their room anyway. Phichit lived in it as much as Yuri did. Yuri went straight to his laptop to work on some music edits just for fun and Phichit of course was scrolling through social media.

He snuck a quick photo of Yuri with his headphones on as he typed away on the PC. Yuri was so encapsulated into the screen he hadn't noticed the flash of the camera behind him. Phichit cursed him self under his breathe for forgetting about the flash until he noticed that Yuri hadn't noticed then went back to Instagram to post the photo with the caption:

GuineaPigMaster: I wish he would show people his edits, I've heard a few, they're so great! *Smiley emoji* *Thumbs up emoji* *Muscle arm emoji* Kastsuki_Yuri YuukoAndTriplets

~60,796 Likes~  
Comments:

Tiger_of_Russia: Bet it sucks ass *Laughing emoji* *Tongue out emoji*  
Reply to Tiger_of_Russia:  
DJ_Skater89: Be nice Yura  
Reply to DJ_Skater89:  
Tiger_of_Russia: *Middle finger emoji*

DJ_Skater89: I would love to hear some, we could give each other pointers as I'm a pretty good DJ Kastsuki_Yuri

YuukoAndTriplets: I agree! Yuri definitely should show his edits more and that's an awesome idea DJ_Skater89

SexyBeast389: Music editor!? Wow he just gets better and better *Winky face emoji* *Kissy face emoji* *Heart emoji*

SmallChickenNugget: Wow! Katsuki_Yuri I wanna hear your music please!

~See rest of 40,00+ comments~

Hours later Yuri finally shut his PC down and flopped on his bed next to Phichit who had been dosing off. He awoke to the shift in bed from Yuri and said, "Finally decided to stop staring at a screen?" He giggled lightly after. Yuri rolled his eyes but laughed with him and sat up. He grabbed his phone to look through social media and noticed some notifications from Instagram and he looked at Phichit with a What-did-you-do look. Phichit only smirked and turned on his phone, unlocking the screen and opening the YouTube app to watch some videos.

Yuri rolled his eyes again but smiled and clicked on the notification and sighed groaning lightly at the caption. "Reaaaalllly Phichit, you had to?" He said pouting a bit and flopping back onto the bed next to Phichit who only laughed and continued watching his YouTube videos.

They continued with a comfortable silence between them other than the occasional 20 second video on Yuri's Instagram feed and the videos of Phichit's YouTube account. Lately, Phichit has been watching people react to other skater's performances, like people who don't usually watch figure skating. Phichit found a video of a YouTuber reacting to Yuri's performance from two years ago. The ero's program. He clicked on it letting it load for a second before flipping his phone back to the side.

Yuri groaned after hearing what the YouTuber was reacting to but let it go and decided to switch apps and open Twitter. Phichit was happy people were supporting Yuri even if they aren't figure skating fans anyway. Just means that people can enjoy it no matter what. The YouTuber had paused the video to explain that he was thinking about getting into skating now because of Yuri. Phichit paused the video and looked at Yuri who had stopped his scrolling of his thumb to blink and look at the man on the tiny screen.

"Is he for real? I made him want to skate?" Yuri asked, his mind just couldn't comprehend that he inspired someone to try something new. Phichit smiled then played the video, the youtuber talked for a second then clicked play on the video. Yuri turned his phone off and watched the video with Phichit instead. After a minute, the man paused the video again and said, "Just want to say one thing, I think I'm gay. Why is he such a good-looking man?" He threw his arms up dramatically then sighed and played the video again.

Phichit paused the video and laughed loudly as Yuri blushed heavily. "Yuri, you're turning straight men gay, you should be proud of yourself," Phichit laughed out as he held his sides through the giggles. Yuri lightly smacked Phichit's arm and they calmed down before watching the rest of the video and decided it would be best to get to sleep. They put their phones on the chargers and Yuri laid his glasses next to his phone on the bed and curled up under the covers before laying half way on top of Phichit again.

It was normal for them, they found out that if Yuri hugged him or someone or something he could sleep better, and the nightmares wouldn't come to haunt him as much. Phichit smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Yuri's shoulders and they both fell asleep to sound of each other's heart beats.

* * *

A/N: Sooooo I remembered at this chapter, unfinished so I wanted to try and finish it, though I stopped at around 2000+ words and my chapters are usually around 4000+ or 5000+ words, but that's because I'm still really down and busy with my GED tests.

I was able to focus and concentrate on my science test and passed thank the goddess. Now all I have to do is the math test. Tthe next chapter or chapters will be more angsty maybe and bit more suspensful, I just hope to be feeling a bit more better before March ends, but if not then I am sorry and I am doing my best right now. I am not compeltely coming back to writing for this story and my other stories I jsut wanted to get this out here because it was already a filler chapter and wanted to give you guys something even if it was a small 2000+ word chapter. I hope you like this and are very patient with me and continue to follow and support me on here and wattpad. And if you are, thank you so much, it means so much to me, it really does.

Anyway, Im ramblings, to close this off, I just want to say a quick thank you for sticking around if you have and hopefully I'll be back to writing by the end of this month or the middle of the next month. Read, Review, and Follow and Favorite! Love ya, hope your lives are very good and you're happy.

~Cadytheneko~


End file.
